Le coeur d'un Serpent
by Line Weasley
Summary: Plusieurs années ont passées dans la vie de nos héros, ils ont grandis et mènent leur propre vie pendant qu'Harmonie Black fait ses premiers pas à Poudlard, suivra t-elle les traces des Maraudeurs? Poudlard va t-il survivre?
1. Default Chapter

Auteur :Line Weasley  
  
Disclaimer :bah,aucun personnage n'est à moi(pour l'instant !) ,ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling , et je ne fais qu'écrire la suite de la fic de ma sœur(qui à dit que j'étais naze ??) .  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (pitiééééé soyez indulgents d'une pauvre débutante comme moi !!!!!!!!!!!) .  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée  
  
Un rayon de soleil traversa le volet de la chambre, venant éclairer le visage d'Harmonie. Elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux et poussa un grognement significatif en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller, dans une dernière tentative pour échapper à la lumière. Ses yeux se réacomodèrent à l'obscurité, elle soupira de soulagement en sentant le sommeil la gagner à nouveau.  
  
Mais ce soulagement ne dura que quelques minutes, brisé par la voix autoritaire de sa mère qui lui criait de se lever si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.  
  
En retard ??  
  
Elle releva la tête de sous son oreiller et se mit à réfléchir rapidement, enfin aussi vite que son demi réveil le lui permettait. Elle passa en revue toutes ses obligations, elles n'avait pas de rendez-vous importants, elle ne devait pas voir le médicomage, n'était pas de corvée de ménage, ni de baby-sitting, elle n'avait pas de petit ami à rejoindre, elle s'était déjà rendu au chemin de traverse la semaine dernière pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires, en vue de sa rentrée en 5ème année.........  
  
Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et sa bouche tomba, il était assez facile de suivre le chemin de ses pensées, fournitures scolaires, 5ème année, Poudlard..........  
  
C'était la rentrée !!!!  
  
Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et fonça hors de son lit, si vite qu'elle se prit les pieds dans les couvertures et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher de sa chambre dans un gros bruit sonore.  
  
Elle poussa un juron et se frotta le genou gauche qui avait assez durement amorti une partie de sa chute.  
  
« - J'ai entendu ça, Harmonie Black » La menaça sa mère depuis la cuisine.  
  
« - Pardon, m'an » S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, préférant éviter une leçon de morale de bon matin.  
  
Elle souffla d'exaspération et se releva pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Après s'être laver en un temps record, elle coiffa grossièrement ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet en grimaçant. Heureusement que ce miroir était moldu, Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui lancer comme remarque cinglante sur sa tenue.  
  
A quinze ans, Harmonie n'avait plus grands chose d'une petite fille. Elle était légèrement plus grande que la moyenne, le teint pale, et de grands et long cheveux lisses de couleur ébène qui lui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos. La seule chose qu'elle avait conservé de son enfance était son regard azur pétillant de malice qui en faisait soupirer plus d'un.  
  
Mais la jeune Black ne s'en souciait pas, ne vivant que pour faire des farces, rire avec ses amis et conservé tout de même les meilleurs notes de sa classe au désespoir de tous les Serdaigles.  
  
Elle reposa la brosse et descendit les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière, rejoignant avec hâte les deux personnes les plus chers à son coeur.  
  
Se fut une tornade brune qui déboula dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter sa mère et sourire son père. Myrha mettait la table pour le petit déjeuné tandis que Remus faisait cuire le bacon et les pancakes.  
  
« - 5 minutes et 45 secondes » Annonça Remus. « - Tu as battu ton record chérie ! » Rajouta t-il, toujours souriant.  
  
« - Quelle heure est-il ?? » Demanda Harmonie, angoissée.  
  
Rémus pouffa de rire en voyant son air horrifié, sa mère s'approcha d'elle.  
  
« - Du calme, il n'est que 9h » La rassura Myrha, amusée.  
  
Soulagée, elle prit place à la table et dévora deux tranches de bacon et un pancakes, que son père venait juste de lui mettre dans son assiette.  
  
« - Doucement, respire !! » Ria Myrha.  
  
Sa fille leva la tête et après avoir avalée ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, lui tira la langue.  
  
« - Regarde moi ça, Remus, elle ne te rappelle personne ?? » Demanda Myrha en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas » Lui répondit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. « - J'hésite, tu parles du fait qu'elle tire aussi bien la langue que toi ou bien qu'elle mange aussi salement que son père le faisait ??? » Demanda t- il en pouffant de rire lorsque Myrha lui donna une tape derrière la tête.  
  
Harmonie sourit. Elle avait toujours su que Remus n'était pas son père biologique, mais dans son cœur, le loup garou aurait pour toujours cette place à part. Il avait était présent pendant toute sa vie, pour elle et pour sa mère.  
  
Elle avait eu une enfance très heureuse, mise à part le fait qu'elle n'est jamais pu connaître son vrai père. A l'âge de 3 ans, elle avait hérité d'une vrai famille, d'un père, d'un frère et d'une sœur en plus de sa mère.  
  
Hermione était la fille biologique de Remus, elle avait vécut pendant 15 ans chez des parents adoptifs moldus, puis il était venu la chercher ainsi que Harry, qu'il avait arraché à son horrible famille, même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il avait encore du mal à en parler tellement son enfance avait été difficile.  
  
Elles les aimaient tous vraiment très fort, Harry et Hermione ne vivaient plus dans la même maison aujourd'hui, ils avaient terminés leurs études il y avait presque 11 ans.  
  
Mais elle continuait de les voir souvent, surtout Hermione, et oui, étant professeur à Poudlard, c'était plus que facile, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle trouvait simple, car s'expliquer devant elle lorsqu'on a commis une infraction au règlement n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelque chose de « simple ». Sans parler de la retenue qui venait à tous les coups, aucune pitié pour sa pauvre petite sœur chérie !!!  
  
La voix de sa mère la tira de ses pensées peu favorable à son professeur et sœur.  
  
« - Nous devons retrouver les Potter et les Malfoy à 10h au Chaudron Baveur, nous y prendrons une voiture qui nous conduira à la gare » Expliqua t-elle.  
  
Remus et Harmonie hochèrent de la tête.  
  
« - Ce qui veut dire que nous avons une heure de libre devant nous » Leur dit-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. « - En attendant, je vous propose de faire le grand ménage à la maison !!! » Annonça t-elle, essayant de garder un semblant de sérieux.  
  
Le loup garou et la jeune fille se regardèrent horrifiés. L'ex-serpentard eu pitié d'eux.  
  
« - Ca va, je plaisantais » Ria, Myrha. « - Si vous aviez vu vos têtes, c'était à mourir de rire !! »   
  
« - Maman !! » S'indigna la brunette.  
  
« - Voyons, Myrha ! » Lâcha Remus sur un ton réprobateur.  
  
« - Bon d'accord, je m'excuse, si on ne peut plus rire.... » Abdiqua t-elle en souriant.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A 10h, ils atterrirent au Chaudron Baveur grâce au réseau de cheminée sorcier. La scène qui les accueillie fut des plus originale.  
  
Le grand Harry Potter, vainqueur du grand Mage Noir, se trouvait au milieu de la salle, assaillit par 4 gamins, deux d'entre eux paraissait s'amuser follement en lui tirant les cheveux alors qu'un autre, montrer un certain intérêt pour ses lunettes qui avait élu domicile sur son petit minois et enfin, la plus petite cherchaient sans arrêt à lui chiper sa baguette.  
  
Hermione et Drago discutaient un peu plus loin avec leur fille, Hérine, qui entrait à Poudlard cette année et Ginny riait en regardant Harry, une adorable petite fille logée dans ses bras. Elle était née cette été, le 31 juillet, tout comme son père. Elle était leur troisième enfant et leur première fille, Héline Potter.  
  
Harry et Ginny s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments l'été de leur 5ème année et ne s'était plus quittés depuis. Contrairement à Hermione et Drago qui s'étaient mariés à leur sortie de Poudlard, le couple Potter s'étaient dit « oui » juste après la victoire contre Voldemort, 1 an après.  
  
Harry avait toujours eu peur de faire de sa femme une veuve avant l'heure, n'étant pas persuadé de l'issue de son combat, il avait préféré attendre d'être sûr d'avoir un avenir à deux. Et puis de toute façon, la machine de la vie s'était d'elle-même mise en route. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, Ginny était déjà enceinte d'Haron, qui lui-même avait été suivit par Haikel deux ans plus tard.  
  
Le couple Potter avait choisi Harmonie comme marraine d'Haikel, tout comme les Malfoy qui l'avait choisi pour Hannah, née la même année. Les deux enfants ne se quittaient pas et étaient de vrais démons, faisant tourner en bourrique leur parents et grands parents.  
  
Hermione et Drago avait former un couple vraiment plus que surprenant à l'époque, ils étaient tombés amoureux pendant leur 6ème année et s'étaient vraiment aimés au grand jour qu'à partir de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Leur salle commune de Préfet en chef avait été le témoin de leur idylle, accueillant au début deux adolescents amoureux et laissant partir à la fin, deux futurs parents. Hermione avait été diplômée de Poudlard avec un ventre bien rond, où y vivait déjà leur première fille, Hérine.  
  
Mais la nouvelle petite famille Malfoy n'en était pas resté là et avait accueillie, 3 ans plus tard, Hannah et encore deux ans après, Heather, âgée aujourd'hui de 6ans.  
  
Et oui, Harry avait bien rie en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une troisième fille alors que Drago en était plus que fier, elles étaient « ses filles » et comme il lui répondait : « - Un Malfoy savait toujours s'entourer des plus belles filles qui existent », ce à quoi Harry levait les yeux au ciel en grognant qu'il ne changerait jamais.  
  
« - Remus !! Myrha !! » Cria Harry avec espoir. « - Aidez-moi, pitié !!! »  
  
Tout en riant aux éclats, les deux arrivants allégèrent le jeune Potter de son fardeau. Remus prit Hannah, la fille d'Hermione et Drago et Haikel, le fils d'Harry et Ginny, tout deux âgés de 8 ans et Myrha se chargea d'Haron Potter et d'Heather Malfoy, qui dû rendre sa baguette à son parrain.  
  
« - Ces enfants sont des monstres !!! » Lâcha Harry en s'affalant sur un siège, l'air épuisé.  
  
« - Sans parler de ces deux petites diablesses » Ajouta t-il en désignant Hannah et Heather.  
  
« - Dis donc Potter, c'est de mes filles que tu parles là, je te signale !! » Intervint une voix traînante de derrière lui.  
  
« - Ouais bah, on voit où elles ont pêchés leur vilain caractère ! » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« - Qu'est ce que t'insinues là, Potter ? » Lui demanda t-il en plissant les yeux.  
  
« - Devine ! »  
  
Les deux Aurors se toisèrent du regard avec un mépris évident pendant que Myrha et Remus riaient aux éclats et que leurs femmes levaient les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Ils sont désespérants !! » souffla Hermione.  
  
« - On dirait qu'ils ont toujours 15 ans, c'est ridicule ! » Ajouta Ginny.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers son mari et son meilleur ami et se posta entre les deux en signe de paix.  
  
« - Dites donc, je ne voudrait pas vous déranger, mais si on y allait ?? » Demanda t-elle. « - Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hérine et Harmonie apprécie de rater leur train » Leur fit-elle remarquer, avec une pointe d'exaspération.  
  
« - Oh, mais voyons chérie, je suis sûr que Potter pourra leur dénicher une voiture volante !! » Lui dit-il avec sarcasme.  
  
« - Ca suffit Drago !! » Le réprimanda sa femme en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« - Tu prends toujours sa défense, dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi ton mari ?? » Grogna t-il. « - T'avait qu'à l'épouser, lui, si tu l'aime tant, ton stupide Gryffondor !! »  
  
« - Drago, je t'en prit, ne fais pas l'enfant » Lui répondit Hermione en riant de la jalousie de son mari. Le blond haussa des épaules en grommelant pendant qu'Harry tirait la langue comme un gamin de 6ans.  
  
« - J'ai vu ça, Harry !!! » Gronda Ginny.  
  
Le concerné sursauta de surprise en entendant la voix de sa femme et s'empressa de rassembler les enfants autour de lui.  
  
« - Et bien allez-y pendant que j'emmène mes fils et les tigresses à Pré au lard » Proposa t-il, innocemment.  
  
« - Potter !! » Menaça Drago en entendant le qualificatif qu'avait employé Harry pour parler de ses filles.  
  
Harry lui tira à nouveau la langue et partit aussitôt par la poudre de cheminette, portant rapidement les quatre enfants sous ses bras. Drago se précipita devant la cheminée.  
  
« - Tu parle d'un Gryffondor !!! » Hurla t-il. « - Je t'aurai Potter, tu perd rien pour attendre !!! »  
  
Hermione le prit par le bras, non sans cacher son amusement et le tira hors du chaudron baveur. Elle ria de bon cœur en écoutant son mari blasphémer sur Harry, maudissant tous les Potter depuis 5 générations, il en était à la sixième lorsqu'ils prirent place dans la voiture qui les conduiraient à la gare de King Kross.  
  
En moins d'un quart d'heure, il furent sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart où attendait patiemment le Poudlard Express. Harmonie embrassa ses parents et les Malfoys et, avec Hérine accroché à sa main, elle monta dans le train qui l'emmenait pour sa 5ème année à Poudlard.  
  
« - On se voit pour Noël, ma chérie » Lui cria sa mère avant que le train ne parte.« - D'ici là pas de bêtises, je ne veux pas encore recevoir de lettre de tes professeurs ! »  
  
« - Oui, maman » Lui répondit-elle. « - Je serais sage comme une image » Elle conclue sa phrase par un faux sourire angélique qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
  
Myrha n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, le train siffla et se mit en route. Harmonie serra la main d'Hérine et l'emmena dans un compartiment réservé pour les 1ère année et partie à la recherche de ses amis.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Note de Liza : J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, le premier chapitre est un lien avec ma fic, mais les autres n'auront que très peu de rapport, voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre du serment des Maraudeurs et pour le début de Souvenir du passé, gros bisous !!!!  
  
Note auteur : Tadaaaa !!!Fini !!Ca vous a plu ??Dites le moi en me laissant une petite rewiew ! Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Allez tchao !!!!  
  
BISOUS A TOUS !!!!!!!!!  
  
Line Weasley 


	2. Lions et Serpents

LE CŒUR D'UN SERPENT  
  
Auteur :Line Weasley  
  
Disclaimer : Nell Zabini ,Greg Hanson,Alex Pierson, Justin Ansley et Emily Longdubat sont à moi, Harmonie et Myrha Black sont à ma sœur, quant aux autres et bien ils appartiennent à JK Rowling ( non, sans balgue ?!?!). Cette fic est la suite du Serment des Maraudeurs de Liza Black.  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Lions et Serpents.  
  
Harmonie parcoura le Poudlard Express et se dirigea vers son compartiment favori. En souriant,elle se remémora la première fois où elle avait traversé ce couloir :  
  
FLASH BACK :  
  
Elle avait 11ans et était à la fois excitée d'entrer à Poudlard où elle apprendrait à devenir une puissante sorcière(tel père tel fille !) mais aussi un peu triste de quitter ses parents :  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas,l'avait rassurée Myrha,tout se passera bien et je suis sûre que tu te feras vite des amis »  
  
-« C'est sur,ajouta Remus,vu le père que tu avais,non seulement tu vas vite te faire des amis mais tous les garçons seront à tes pieds !!  
  
Harmonie explosa de rire et elle échangea un regard complice avec le loup- garou  
  
-« En fait,tout ce dont tu auras à avoir peur,c'est de Rogue et d'Hermione ! »  
  
-« Remus ! »s'exclama Myrha,faisant semblant d'être outrée mais qui les rejoignit vite dans leur fou rire.  
  
Harmonie sourit et continua son chemin lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Fronçant les sourcils,elle s'avança sans bruit et vit une fille et deux garçons qui avaient l'air de se disputer sauvagement.  
  
La fille avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés,des yeux verts et un beau visage qui était, sur le moment, déformé par la fureur.  
  
L'un des garçons avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et elle devait avouer qu'il était très séduisant. L'autre avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, un peu rebelles et des yeux étonnamment noirs. Il devait avoir l'air plutôt gentil en temps normal mais là, il était furieux :  
  
-« Alors Zabini, comment va ton père ? Il n'est pas trop triste que Voldemort est été détruit ? Il fait une grosse déprime avec ses copains encagoulés ? » cracha le garçon brun  
  
Elle comprit que le père de la blonde devait sûrement appartenir aux anciennes troupes du mage noir, tué par Harry quelques années plutôt. Elle la regarda et vit qu'elle fulminait de rage :  
  
-« La ferme Ansley, répondit-elle, tu crois tellement tout savoir mais en vérité tu ne sais absolument rien sur moi ou même sur ma famille et c'est pas parce que moi, je ne me suis jamais traînée à tes pieds que tu dois venger ton petit orgueil en me sortant tout un tas d'imbécillités sur mon père ! »  
  
-« Les imbécillités pour l'instant,c'est toi qui les sort Zabini ! »intervint pour la première fois le blond.  
  
-« Alors Ansley,se moqua la fille,tu ne peux pas te défendre tout seul,il faut que maman Alex vienne t'aider ? »  
  
Alors que la blonde riait au éclats,le brun,furieux,sortit sa baguette :  
  
-« Tu vas me le payer,fille de mangemort ! »  
  
Bien qu'elle se doutait que le dénommé Ansley ne devait pas connaître grand chose en matière de sort,la jeune Black jugea préférable d'intervenir. Sans savoir pourquoi et bien qu'elle sache que son père avait sûrement du côté de mage noir, Harmonie avait pris parti pour la jeune fille blonde.  
  
-« Tentaculum agere ! »  
  
C'était un sort que lui avait enseigné Remus « au cas où », un jour où Myrha était partie. Les deux garçons virent avec horreur des tentacules leur pousser un peu partout et s'enfuirent en hurlant. Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur. Leur fou rire passé, elles se présentèrent :  
  
-« Je m'appelle Harmonie Black » dit la brune, en lui tendant la main, un sourire jusque aux oreilles.  
  
-« Moi c'est Nell Zabini » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
C'est à partir de ce jour que les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues amies.  
  
Elle lui expliqua que son père avait été forcé à devenir mangemort . Elle lui raconta aussi que sa famille et celle des Ansley étaient rivales. Alex Pierson, étant le meilleur ami de Justin qui, de plus, haïssait les acolytes du mage noir , la détestait presque autant que son ami d'enfance.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
Souriant toujours, elle ouvrit le compartiment. Elle y trouva ses deux meilleurs amis. Nell la salua chaleureusement et Greg, qui était plongé dans un livre, leva la nez de son bouquin pour lui faire un signe de tête.  
  
Greg Hanson était un garçon plutôt étrange. On ne pouvait nier qu'il était assez beau avec ses cheveux et ses yeux très noirs et son air mystérieux, tantôt mélancolique, tantôt ironique et plein de malice.  
  
Au début de leur première année,il était toujours seul, semblant ne pas vouloir se mêler au autres. Il fallut toute la hargne et la fougue de Harmonie pour lui arracher un sourire et, mieux encore, le faire entrer dans leur groupe. Lorsque enfin il avait fini par baisser sa garde, il s'était révélé un garçon malin, intelligent mais aussi drôle et toujours prêt à jouer un mauvais tour aux Gryffondors.  
  
Ce qui suscitait également l'admiration de beaucoup de Serpentards, était les répliques bien senties qu'il pouvait lancer quand l'envie l'en prenait. Hermione avait même confié à sa « sœur » qu'il était encore plus doué que Drago parfois.  
  
Harmonie savait que sa meilleure amie en pinçait pour le beau Serpentard mais elle n'en pipait mots. Toutefois, elle les observait.  
  
Elle était sûre que Greg n'était pas indifférent à la jolie blonde et elle comptait bien les mettre ensemble sous peu.  
  
Bref, la plus célèbre bande de Serpentard était au complet et Poudlard risquait d'en pâtir pensa-t-elle,un sourire « serpentardesque » sur les lèvres.  
  
Alors que la brunette s'installait, Nell lui raconta son voyage en France . La Serpentard aux cheveux dorés était très riche, et chaque vacances, elle partait quelque part. Harmonie écouta avec attention son amie de toujours jusqu'à ce que Greg détourne la conversation sur leur sujet favori :les mauvais coups qu'il allait jouer aux Gryffondors !  
  
Ils avaient déjà élaborés quelques farces « innocentes » quand le chariot de friandises passa. Harmonie courût le rattraper et revint les bras chargés de bonbons sorciers et commença à les dévorer.  
  
Elle en était à son septième lorsqu'elle remarqua que Nell la fixait, incrédule, et que Greg regardait la pile de papiers de bonbons naissante, une pointe d'amusement dans ses beaux yeux noirs :  
  
-« Je ne me ferai jamais à la vitesse à laquelle tu manges tout ça ! Tu en as ingurgité six en deux minutes, respire, par Merlin !! s'écria la jeune Zabini  
  
La jeune fille aux yeux bleus lui tira la langue et nota que c'était la deuxième fois de la journée que l'on lui disait ça.  
  
-« Bon bref,où en étions nous ? continua la blonde, Ah oui,les Gryffondors ! »  
  
-« Tiens d'ailleurs,c'est étrange qu'on ne les ait pas vu,remarqua le garçon,d'habitude ils viennent toujours nous chercher des poux dans la tête ! »  
  
-« Ils en ont peut-être eu assez de se recevoir les sorts d'Harmonie ou tes remarques pertinentes dans la figure » ria Nell.  
  
-« Et aussi, tes célèbres coups de dents et de griffes ainsi que tes fameux cris et injures ! » ajouta Harmonie, l'air léger mais le regard éloquent. . La jeune Zabini rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les deux autres Serpentards riaient à gorge déployée.  
  
Un peu avant les vacances scolaires, Nell avait eu une petite altercation avec une Serdaigle qui avait dégénérée .La Serdaigle en question avait reçu maints coups de dents et de griffes ainsi qu'un chapelet d'injures hurlés accompagnant son trajet vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Alors qu'ils riaient toujours, une voix sarcastique se fit entendre dans leurs dos :  
  
-« Eh bien,deux Serpentards riant aux éclats et une fille de mangemort rougissante, quel spectacle ! Dommage que je puisse pas prendre une photo, on me l'achèterait à prix d'or ! »  
  
-«Ansley,que nous vaut ta présence ?» demanda Greg d'un ton neutre.  
  
-« En réalité,nous cherchions un compartiment pour être tranquille mais puisque vous êtes là, ici c'est impossible !! » répondit avec mépris une jeune fille derrière lui.  
  
-« En effet Longdubat, nous sommes là, comme tous les ans, répondit le Serpentard, je savais que vous n'étiez pas des lumières mais bon, tout de même ça fait quatre ans, on aurait pu penser que l'information était montée jusqu'à vos cerveaux...Mais apparemment , ça n'est pas le cas. »  
  
Emily Longdubat avait les cheveux châtains noués en tresse, des yeux bruns et son visage constellé de taches de rousseur, rougissait sous l'effet de la colère.  
  
Avant que ses deux amis n'interviennent,Alex Pierson s'interposa :  
  
-« Aller venez, leur dit-il, mieux vaut ne pas rester trop longtemps à proximité de ces trois là. »  
  
-« Peur,Pierson ? » demanda la brune, sarcastique.  
  
-« Non, seulement dégoûté » lâcha-t-il avant de partir et d'emmener ses deux amis avec lui.  
  
Et voilà, les deux bandes les plus célèbres mais aussi les plus rivales de Poudlard venaient de se montrer une fois de plus à quel point ils se haïssaient.  
  
-« Je hais ces Gryffondors et leurs manies de se croire plus forts, plus beaux et plus importants que les autres ! » ragea Nell, les poings serrés.  
  
-« Il va falloir leur faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils ne sont pas les rois de Poudlard » ajouta Greg, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.  
  
-« Attention, les Serpentards sont de retour et vont en faire baver à ces stupides Gryffondors !!! » cria Harmonie, toute excitée.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Leur fou rire ne cessa seulement lorsque le train s'arrêta, mais ils souriaient toujours quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui était toujours aussi magnifique.  
  
Dumbledore était assis sur le siège directorial, Remus et Ginny lui souriaient et Rogue ne la regardait pas. Elle en fut soulagée. Bien que la jeune fille soit à Serpentard et que sa mère est été sa meilleure amie, le professeur de potions lui vouait une haine implacable . Remus lui avait confié en riant que c'était à cause de son père. Il ne lui avait rien dit de plus mais elle se doutait que Sirius avait dû lui rendre la vie impossible lors de sa scolarité et elle n'en était pas peu fière.  
  
Elle remarqua alors un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas à la table des enseignants et qui devait être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle nota qu'il regardait Ginny avec intérêt mais la jeune infirmière semblait éviter soigneusement la conversation.  
  
Harmonie se demanda bien pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'air désagréable, loin de là. D'ailleurs vu la tête que faisait la plupart de la gente féminine, toute maison confondues, on pouvait même dire que l'on recherchait plutôt la conversation au lieu de la fuir avec quelqu'un comme ça.  
  
Il était brun, les cheveux coupés assez court, de grands yeux verts et un sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre toutes les filles qui le regardaient.  
  
En regardant mieux, elle s'aperçu qu'il essayait en réalité de séduire la jeune femme. La jeune Black sourit, il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, Ginny était folle d'Harry et de plus, ils avaient trois magnifiques enfants, alors ça ne risquait pas !!  
  
En riant, elle détourna la tête pour regarder Hermione poser le choixpeau sur la tête de sa fille. Après quelques secondes de réflexion où Harmonie avait cru voir le vieux chapeau sourire, Hérine fut envoyer à Serdaigle. Elle applaudit son amie, heureuse qu'elle soit envoyée dans cette maison qui lui ressemblait tant.  
  
Hérine était vraiment intelligente et studieuse, d'une gentillesse remarquable et d'une nature plutôt calme, sauf lorsqu'on la provoquait. Là, mieux valait s'excuser car la jeune Malfoy savait très bien exploiter ses connaissances !  
  
La cérémonie de la répartition terminée et le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore prononcé, le repas commença .Harmonie se servit d'un peu de tout et se goinfra sous les rires de ses camarades :  
  
-« Eh bien, je vois que l'été n'a en rien changé ton appétit petite Black ,remarqua Greg avec un sourire en coin ».  
  
Elle ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son ami et continua d'observer la table des professeurs. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais vu la façon dont elle venait de remettre à sa place, le nouveau professeur, Ginny devait le connaître, elle. Elle décida de poser la question à la préfète en chef :  
  
-« Comment s'appelle le nouveau prof à coté de Mme Potter ? »  
  
-« Le prof de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal ? Je crois qu'il s'appelle Michael Corner... »  
  
Michael Corner ....Ca ne lui disait rien...Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait. Elle finit son repas et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards et prononça le mot de passe :  
  
-« Fourchelang ! »  
  
Le mur se coulissa pour les laissait entrer dans la pièce. Bien qu'ils soient dans un cachot, une agréable chaleur provenant de la cheminée d'où dansaient de grandes flammes vertes émeraudes, les enveloppèrent.  
  
Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à Greg, elle monta dans le dortoir des filles suivie de Nell.  
  
Elle se déshabilla, se brossa les dents et salua sa meilleure amie qui s'était déjà endormie. Elle se coucha et sombra très vite,elle aussi dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur.  
  
Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard et elle promettait d'être mouvementée !!!!!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !!!!!Ca vous a plu ??Vous avez des questions ??Bah alors,envoyez moi une petite rewiew !!(toute pitite !ou grande !sss'iilll vouuuuus plaiiiiiiiiiitttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
RaR :  
  
Elea 33 :merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et qu'il est au niveau que tu espérais !!Je tiens à te dire un grand merci car tu es ma première rewiewieuse(Quoi tout le monde s'en fout ?)  
  
Bubblejoyce :merci beaucoup,mais tu sais,je pense que Liza est bien meilleure que moi......... Et pour Harmonie,tu as eu un petit aperçu de ce que vas être l'année !  
  
THAO tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Line Weasley 


	3. Rêve étrange

LE CŒUR D'UN SERPENT  
  
Auteur : Line Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: Nell Zabini, Greg Hanson, Alex Pierson, Justin Ansley et Emily Longdubat sont à moi(na!), Harmonie Black est à ma sœur(Liza Black) et tous les autres sont à J.K.Rowling(veinarde !). Cette fic est la suite du « Serment des maraudeurs »de Liza Black .  
  
Chapitre 3 : Rêve étrange  
  
Il faisait nuit. Il y avait un grand lac noir et profond. Elle était hypnotisée par cette surface lisse et calme, tel du mica.  
  
Dans son observation, elle ne vit ni n'entendit la personne arriver. Lorsque la silhouette fut près d'elle, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, celui-ci la contemplait d'un regard doux.  
  
Il mit alors sa main sur son épaule. Elle le repoussa, lui hurlant de partir, que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile.  
  
Son regard se voila, faisant apparaître une immense tristesse et une once de culpabilité. Il lui murmura des excuses, lui assurant qu'elle avait raison, qu'il avait été un idiot et la supplia de lui pardonner. Elle se sentie fondre, elle avait tant de mal à lui en vouloir, c'était si difficile........ Mais pourquoi ? Tout était de sa faute !  
  
Ne voyant plus de haine dans les profonds saphirs de la jeune fille, il prit une inspiration et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose.  
  
Mais une voix familière cria son nom. Alors tout devint flou et elle se retrouva devant sa meilleure amie qui lui souriait de toute ses dents :  
  
-« Bonjour marmotte, la salua Nell, encore en train de dormir ? Je te signale qu'il est 7h30 et qu'on commence les cours dans une demi-heure ! »  
  
Elle grogna et partit prendre en direction de la salle de bains sous le rire de son amie.  
  
L'eau de la douche finit de la réveiller. Elle tenta de visualiser son rêve mais c'était impossible. Elle se souvenait d'un grand lac et d'une agréable chaleur qui l'avait enveloppée un peu avant que Nell ne la réveille mais à part ça, pas grand chose, le noir total.  
  
Frustrée,elle fronça les sourcils. Ce stupide rêve allait la tracasser toute la journée, elle le sentait . Soufflant, elle sortit de la douche, prit une serviette et entreprit de se sécher une fois habillée et coiffée, elle jeta un regard à son reflet :  
  
-« Tu vas arrêter de penser à ce stupide rêve ?? lui demanda son reflet, courroucé, si en plus des crevasses sous tes yeux, on a l'impression que tu te fais du souci, les questions indiscrètes vont fuser, je t'aurais prévenu !! »  
  
Harmonie devait avouer que le reflet avait raison. Elle avait vraiment l'air épuisée, ce qui n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes.  
  
Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille décida de ne plus penser à ce mystérieux rêve. Du moins pour l'instant !  
  
Souriante, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune où l'attendait son amie :  
  
-« Ah te voilà, Miss marmotte !Je ne voudrais pas dire mais il est 7h56 alors faudrait peut-être que tu sautes un repas pour une fois !!!Sauf si tu veux arriver en retard en Potions ! »  
  
Harmonie grimaça. Tout mais pas Potions !! Quelle pire façon de commencer l'année que d'avoir en premier cours, un vieux grincheux qui a oublié ce que voulait dire hygiène et politesse !!  
  
A contre coeur elle emboîta le pas à son amie qui riait de la tête qu'affichait la brunette. Arrivée devant la classe détestée, elle grimaça de nouveau et pénétra dans la salle. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe, derrière Greg qui leur sourie et les salua :  
  
-« Alors petite fille, tu as eu du mal à te réveiller parait-il ?Faisait-tu un si beau rêve pour risquer de rater ton cours favori et de louper l'occasion de voir ton prof préféré ??? »  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire et quelques Gryffondors sourirent ironiquement.  
  
Depuis la destruction de Voldemort , les relations inter maisons s'était considérablement améliorés. Même les Serpentards et les Gryffondors réussissaient à se tolérer. Sauf deux bandes. Pas difficile de deviner lesquelles.  
  
-« Silence !! »cria une voix autoritaire  
  
Les rires et les conversations se turent. Tous regardaient maintenant le professeur de Potions. Severus Rogue avait le chic de mettre un froid dans une pièce.  
  
Derrière ses cheveux huileux, ses yeux noirs et perçants fusillaient ses élèves. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harmonie, un rictus de dégoût naquit sur ses lèvres. Quand il consentit enfin à détourner les yeux, la jeune fille leva les siens au ciel.  
  
Elle trouvait le comportement de son professeur particulièrement idiot mais elle ne pouvait vraiment rien y faire.  
  
Heureusement qu'elle se débrouillait en potions car sinon, ce cours serait un véritable enfer et se serait sûrement arrangée pour se faire porter pâle à chaque fois.....Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà gênée pour le faire !  
  
On toqua à la porte et Rogue demanda sèchement d'entrer. Pierson, Ansley et Longdubat entrèrent en bredouillant des excuses. Harmonie leva un sourcils. Ca arrivait souvent à ces trois-là d'arriver en retard mais, tout de même, ils avaient 15 minutes de retard !!  
  
Elle échangea un regard perplexe avec Greg puis celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
Elle écouta son professeur enlever 20 points à Gryffondor et leur donner une retenue.  
  
Harmonie sourit sadiquement. Les moments où Rogue tirait une telle tête d'Ansley et compagnie, elle avait presque envie de sauter au cou de son professeur de potions.  
  
Le cours continua et la jeune Black se demanda comment elle avait pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un vague sentiment de sympathie pour cette espèce de vieille chauve-souris qui aurait plongé dans une barrique d'huile de vidange !!!  
  
Rogue fut particulièrement odieux avec elle et les Gryffondors et la jeune Black fut vraiment soulagée de quitter la salle.  
  
Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, Harmonie insultant Rogue de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait (et il y en avait beaucoup !!).  
  
Le professeur arriva et leur sourit. Plusieurs filles soupirèrent et les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les deux Serpentards regardèrent Nell qui avait les yeux exorbités et se sourirent mutuellement. Remarque, seul Harmonie ne le fixait pas avec les yeux en forme de coeur.  
  
-« Bonjour à tous !commença le professeur, je m'appelle Michael Corner et je suis,comme vous devez vous en doutez, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal. »  
  
Bien qu'il était intéressant, elle ne pu pas vraiment suivre le cours à cause des gloussements ou des soupirs énamourés ou irrités que laissait échapper ses camarades.  
  
En allant déjeuner, les deux amis racontèrent en détails les différentes réactions qu'avait eu la jeune Zabini lors du cours du professeur Corner.  
  
La blonde, en bonne Serpentard, nia tout en bloc pour conserver un minimum de fierté. Puis, en ayant assez de cette comédie, elle répliqua à son amie :  
  
-« Dis donc Harmonie, tu étais la seule à être indifférente au professeur Corner. Est-ce parce que tu as un self-control incroyable ou est-ce parce que quelqu'un d'autre occupe tes pensées ? »  
  
La jeune Black était coincée. Voilà 5ans qu'elle était à Poudlard et si on savait quelque chose sur Harmonie, c'était justement que le self-control, la jeune fille ne connaissait pas !!  
  
Et puis il y avait ce rêve étrange dont elle ne souvenait plus en entier...Voilà qu'elle recommençait avec cette histoire !!Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce fichu rêve de sa tête et se tourna vers son amie l'air rusé :  
  
-« Et non, très chère je n'ai pas flashé sur un quelconque garçon !Tu sais, je n'oserais pas trompé Greg avec un autre !! »  
  
-« Quoi ??!!!!! »s'exclamèrent ses amis  
  
La jeune fille n'y tint plus et explosa de rire devant la tête qu'ils affichaient tous les deux.  
  
-« Mais non voyons, je n'oserai pas me mettre entre vous !!! »  
  
Les deux jeunes rougirent et détournèrent le regard, gênés.  
  
-« Aller les tourtereaux, il est temps d'aller en cours maintenant !! »ria- t-elle  
  
Au comble de la rougeur et de la gène, ils ne se regardèrent pas de tout le chemin  
  
-« Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec ces deux-là , pensa-t-elle, au comble de la joie, et je vais m'arranger pour ce que ces deux bourriques s'en rende compte ! »  
  
En Histoire de la magie, tout se passait comme d'habitude .  
  
Les Serpentards dormaient ou alors discutaient et les Serdaigles tentaient vainement de prendre des notes mais la plupart finissaient par s'endormir, terrassés par les effluves soporifiques de Binns.  
  
Greg lisait un livre qu'il avait sorti d'on ne sait où et Harmonie pensait à la meilleure façon de mettre ses amis ensembles tandis que Nell rêvassait sur son pupitre.  
  
Au moment où Nell tomba endormie sur sa table, la Serpentard repensa à l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille et essaya de recoller les morceaux dont elle se souvenait.  
  
Il faisait nuit, il y avait un lac, et une autre personne avec elle. Il lui semblait que la personne en question était blonde.......Il lui semblait.  
  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, on sonna la fin des cours. Les élèves se réveillèrent peu à peu et partirent pour assister aux matières suivantes, les Serdaigles courant presque.  
  
Les Serpentards se levèrent tranquillement, loin d'être pressés d'aller au cours suivant. En effet, ils avaient à présent Soin Au Créatures Magiques avec le professeur Failleau. L'enseignante avait beau être très gentille, ce cours ne passionnait vraiment pas cette maison.  
  
Et, comme pour en rajouter, ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, autrement dit, 1h de plus à se coltiner la petite bande. C'est donc avec un enthousiasme presque navrant, que les Serpents arrivèrent à leur cours.  
  
Le professeur les salua poliment et elle leur présenta la sujet : les hippogriffes  
  
Elle commença alors son cours disant que les hippogriffes étaient des créatures très fières et susceptibles, qu'il fallait faire preuve d'une grande politesse et d'égard envers ces créatures...  
  
-« Alors Black, on s'ennuie ??Oh, c'est vrai, ce qui te passionne, c'est de voir les autres se faire rabaisser et humiliés...Faut dire que tu t'es bien amusée quand Rogue s'est défoulé sur nous ce matin !! »  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ansley, répondit Harmonie, piquée au vif, tu es jaloux de ces bestioles parce que tu sais que personne ne fera preuve de politesse ou d'égard envers toi, même sous l'Imperium ! »  
  
Elle avait été très vexée par ce que lui avait dit son rival, sûrement parce qu'elle s'était vraiment amusée lorsque Rogue les punissent et tout ça...Mais ça jamais elle ne l'avouerai !  
  
-« Excusez moi Miss Black, intervint le professeur Failleau, pourriez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »  
  
Harmonie regarda discrètement Greg qui lui souffla la réponse :  
  
-« Que pour se présenter devant un hippogriffe, on doit le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller puis s'incliner et attendre qu'il fasse de même ? »répondit-elle avec un air angélique  
  
-« En effet, Miss Black,acquiesça Failleau, bien, pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez un résumé complet de ce que je vous ai dit aujourd'hui. Passez une bonne journée !! »  
  
Harmonie souffla et adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de tête à son ami pour le remercier de son aide. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire ironique :  
  
-« Et bien, dis moi, est-ce que Ansley aurait par hasard touché une corde sensible ? Tu m'avait l'air terriblement gênée par ce que il t'a répliqué, je me trompe ? »  
  
Harmonie rougit légèrement mais garda la tête haute et, montrant la fierté démesurée de sa maison, nia l'évidence :  
  
-« C'est pas une espèce de chiffe molle complètement bouffi d'orgueil et incapable de se défendre seul qui réussira à toucher une Black !!! »  
  
Le Serpentard eut un sourire moqueur mais n'insista pas.  
  
Les cours étant finis et voulant être tranquilles, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rejoindre au bord du lac, Greg voulant passer à la bibliothèque pour emprunter Dieu seul sait quel livre...  
  
Les deux filles allèrent donc poser leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Soudain, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec deux des trois personnes qu'elles désiraient le moins rencontrer dans les couloirs de Poudlard : Alex Pierson et Emily Longdubat.  
  
Levant les yeux au ciel, les deux amies se résignèrent à avancer . Mais curieusement, il n'y eu pas d'injures, juste des regards haineux de la part des deux camps.  
  
Arrivées à l'endroit du rendez-vous, elles s'assirent et papotèrent joyeusement en attendant l'arrivé de leur ami.  
  
Il arriva quelque minutes plus tard, suivi « discrètement » d'un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle gloussant et riant bêtement :  
  
-« Tiens voilà le prince de Serpentard accompagné de son harem d'admiratrices ! » remarqua sarcastiquement la brunette  
  
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et se retourna. Il grogna et fusilla du regard la bande de groupies qui rougit et déguerpit en quelques secondes. Il soupira et s'affala par terre :  
  
-« Voyons Greg, ria la jeune Black, tu ne devrai pas être aussi dur avec elles . Après tout, ce n'est pas leur faute si elles sont tombées sous ton charme !! »  
  
Deux paires d'yeux la fusillèrent du regard tandis qu'elle roulait à terre, prise d'un énorme fou rire. En effet, la blonde n'aimait vraiment pas toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour de son ami... bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant témoins.  
  
Péniblement, la jeune fille parvint à s'arrêter de rire, gardant une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux. Greg, vexé, décida de contre- attaquer :  
  
-« Dis-moi petite fille, quand vas-tu déclarer ta flamme à ton Gryffondor préféré ?? »  
  
-« Tu peux clarifier ta pensée s'il te plait ? »répondit Harmonie,fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-« Voyons Harm', renchérit la jeune Zabini, il faudra lui dire un jour ou l'autre à ton blondinet !! »  
  
-« Puis-je au moins savoir sur qui vous délirez tous les deux ?? »  
  
-« Tu sais, on peux comprendre que tu sois amoureuse de Pierson...renchérit le garçon, d'un air diabolique. Il est pas si mal...... »  
  
-« Quoi ?????!!!!!!!s'exclama la brune pendant que ses amis se retenait désespérément de rire, moi, amoureuse de lui !!!C'est du délire à l'état pur !!Faut vraiment être dingue pour s'imaginer des trucs pareils !!!Jamais je ne voudrais d'un de ces deux imbéciles de Gryffondors !!!C'est une véritable insulte à mon honneur !!!  
  
Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva furieusement, laissant ses deux « amis »s'esclaffer seuls.  
  
Alors que la Serpentard traversait les couloirs, se demandant comment ses amis pouvait avoir des idées aussi loufoques, elle heurta quelqu'un. Levant la tête, elle découvrit avec horreur Pierson, encore sonné de sa chute qui avait les yeux hagards :  
  
-« Non mais c'est pas vrai c'est une blague, s'exclama Harmonie, furieuse, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je ne le serai jamais, c'est clair ??!! »  
  
Hors d'elle, elle laissa derrière elle un Alex complètement décontenancé et se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé.  
  
Elle alla d'un pas rageur au cuisine et demanda sèchement quelque chose à emporter. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger dans la Grande Salle, elle en voulait encore à ses amis et préférait manger seule.  
  
Elle engloutit son repas tout en maudissant Nell et Greg. Puis elle repensa à la bousculade avec Pierson et ne put s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant de la tête de son ennemi.  
  
C'est donc une Harmonie riant aux éclats que la jeune Zabini trouva sur le lit. Son amie lui raconta la scène et elle rirent toutes les deux pendant 10 bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles décide qu'elles devraient aller se coucher. Les larmes aux yeux, elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent toutes deux le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca vous a plut ???Vous avez trouver ça nul ????Z'avez des questions ????? Alors envoyer moi une REVIEW !!s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RaR :  
  
Bubblejoyce :Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments , tu sais ça me dérange vraiment pas que tu réfléchisse dans mes rewiew(au contraire !) par contre, ça me sidère que tu cogites autant dans ma fic !!!Je t'admire !!Par contre, je suppose que tu te doutes que je préfère ne pas répondre à tes questions !!(désolée !!!!!)  
  
Les maraudeuses :Merci de dire que ma fic est bien, je suis flattée !! en ce qui concerne Harmonie, j'espère que ce chapitre répond à ces questions...Si c'est pas la cas, envoie moi une autre rewiew, j'essaierai de faire mieux !!!!  
  
Shetane : Merci, contente de voir que cette fic te plait, ouais elle en impose un max !!! Qui est prof de quoi ?? Et bien, Hermione est prof de Méta, Rogue de Potions, Michael Corner prof de DCFM et Ginny est infirmière, voilà c'est tout pour l'instant !!! Gros bisous et merci !!!  
  
GROS BISOUS A TOUS !!!!!!  
  
Line Weasley 


	4. chapitre 4

LE CŒUR D'UN SERPENT

_Auteur_ : Line Weasley

_Disclaimer_ : La plupart des persos sont à J.K. Rowling, cette fic est la suite du « Serment des maraudeurs » de Liza Black (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, dépêchez vous de lire ses fics, elles sont géniales !!) 

**RaR** :

Shetane :Merci c'est trop sympa !!(j'en rougis dis donc !!)J'suis super contente que ça te plaise !!

Bubblejoyce :Hello Einstein !! J'espère que tu t'es pas trop triturer les méninges à cause de ma fic !( Je voudrais pas être poursuivie toute ma vie par tes héritiers !!).Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi à propos des rewiews que je reçois, y en a pas assez !!beuuuuuuhhhhh !!!!!!!

Snif !!Merci pour avoir pris cette résolution, je suis aux anges !!(piou piou) Je t'adore !!

Les maraudeuses :Pleures pas comme ça !!( sinon j'vais pleurer moi aussi…ouinnnn !!)Puisque tu t'emmêles les pinceaux, regarde plus bas normalement tout y est !! Myrha était à Serpentard, puis pour les autres bah c'est pas difficile de deviner où ils étaient…Et pour savoir comment ça se fait qu'elle est eu des amis Gryffondors, ça faut demander à Liza !!!

D'ailleurs en ce qui concerne ses fics, j'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux, elle en fait qu'à sa tête !!!(J'ai beau me traîner à ses pieds, la menacer,y a rien qui marche, c'est pô juste !!)

Raphou :Je suis contente que t'aimes l'ambiance de ma fic, espérons que ça dure !!

Lexyann : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas grand chose comme action, mais c'est que le début !!Je te promet que je vais les faire bouger un peu plus( mais t'attend pas quant même à un truc passionnant, je le rappelle, j'suis débutante !!) En ce qui concerne les frères Weasley, je suis pas sure qu'ils joueront un grand rôle dans cette histoire alors pour l'instant, imagine-toi ce que tu veux ! Pour Ron, bah regarde les prochains chapitres, tu sauras peut-être !!En ce qui concerne les prénoms commençant par H, c'est l'une des rares conditions que m'a imposé Liza !!(Bah oui, vous croyez quoi vous, j'continue sa fic j'vous ferais dire !!!) 

Pour Emily, tu comprendras que je préfère rester silencieuse à ce sujet !!Désolée !

Godric 2 :Je comprends que tu sois un peu perdu avec tout ces noms( ça en fait 13 mine de rien !) et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée alors voici la liste :

**Myrha Black** :c'est la femme de Sirius et la mère de Harmonie. C'est une ancienne Serpentard et aussi la meilleure amie de Remus, Lily, James et Cléo (cf. :serment des maraudeurs)

**Harmonie Black** : c'est la fille de Sirius et Myrha (bien qu'elle considère Remus comme étant son père). Elle est Serpentard et est la meilleure amie de Nell Zabini ainsi que de Greg Hanson. Ses pires ennemis sont Justin Ansley, Emily Longdubat et Alex Pierson.

**Nell Zabini** : c'est la meilleure amie de Harmonie et est à Serpentard. La rivalité avec les Gryffondors venant du fait qu'elle est d'ascendance mangemorte, elle a trouvé en Harmonie une fidèle alliée.

**Greg Hanson** :c'est un Serpentard et est ami avec Nell et Harmonie. C'est un garçon mystérieux et renfermé( sauf avec ses amies), ce qui n'empêche pas de faire soupirer quelques filles !

**Justin Ansley **: c'est un Gryffondor et est sûrement LE pire ennemi des Serpentards. Il vient d'une famille détestant par dessus tout les mangemorts et la rivalité avec les six sorciers vient de lui et Nell.

**Alex Pierson **: c'est un Gryffondor et l'ami d'enfance de Justin. Il est la plupart du temps celui qui calme le groupe des lions mais peut s'avérer parfois comme un élément moteur du groupe quand il s'agit de jouer des tours !!

Emily Longdubat :elle est à Gryffondor et fait parti du petit comité anti-serpentard 

****

**Hérine Malfoy : **c'est une des filles de Drago et Hermione et est à Serdaigle, elle a 11 ans.

C'est celle qui ressemble le plus à sa mère, sa nature calme et posée ainsi que son intelligence prononcée lui a value son billet d'entrée à Serdaigle. Physiquement, elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus acier de son père.

**Hannah Malfoy **:une autre fille de Drago et Hermione, elle a 6 ans. Son surnom de « petite diablesse » la qualifie à merveille, véritable petite peste, elle fait les 400 coups avec son ami du même age et digne descendant des jumeaux Weasley et des maraudeurs, j'ai nommé Haikel Potter. C'est le portrait craché de son père au féminin, une vrai petite Malfoy !!!

**Heather Malfoy **: encore une fille Malfoy, elle a 8 ans, elle allie douceur et tempérament de feu, elle ressemble beaucoup à son grand père ( Remus) au niveau du caractère et de ses beaux yeux dorés dont elle a héritée, ainsi que de beaux et longs cheveux blond un peu moins platine que ceux de son père et de sa sœur.

**Haron Potter :** un des garçons de Harry et Ginny, il a 10 ans. L'aîné des Potter est beaucoup plus calme que son petit frère, mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, il a tempérament de feu mais la réussite est très importante pour lui, il doit se montrer digne d'être le descendant d'Harry Potter et le premier de ses fils !! Physiquement, et bien c'est le premier des Potter à ne pas avoir une vision inexistante, il a les beaux yeux vert de son père et des cheveux dociles, mais aussi brun.

Haïkel Potter : encore un garçon de Ginny et Harry, lui a 8 ans. ( Cf description d'Hannah) Physiquement? Et bien vous avez déjà vu Harry Potter ??? Et bien, dans ce cas vous avez votre réponse, enlevez lui les yeux vert pour lui en mettre des bleus !!! Héline Potter : enfin une fille Potter !!Elle vient de naître. On ne peux pas vraiment savoir comment elle sera mais enfin le petit duvet couleur pêche qui pousse sur son crâne laisse penser qu'elle aura la digne marque de fabrique des Weasley. Ses yeux ?? Ben ch'ais pas moi, c'est un bébé, ça peu changer !!! 

Pour Ron, t'as qu'a regarder dans mes chapitres, je glisserai peut-être une allusion ou deux…

Bon en tout cas après cette liste tout à fait soporifique, voilà la suite !!!!!!

BONNE LECTURE !!! 

Chapitre 4 :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Black ? »

-« Etant donné qu'on est sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, on va prendre notre petit déj', Ansley, je pensais que tu l'aurais deviner tout seul, comme un grand. » répliqua la brune, sarcastique.

Elle vit son pire ennemi changer de couleur sous l'effet de la rage. C'était décidément très facile de le mettre en rogne. Il était presque pire qu'elle, en ce qui concernait le self-control et s'emballait vraiment très vite, au grand plaisir du groupe de Serpentards.

-« Pourquoi vous passez par l ? Vu votre fainéantise légendaire, c'est étonnant que vous fassiez un tel détour ! » demanda Longdubat, suspicieuse

-« Ca ne te regarde pas Longdubat, répliqua Greg, mais quand on aura besoin d'une carte parlante du château, on te fera signe, promis. »

-« On vous rassure, c'est pas qu'on se soucie de votre royale santé, c'est seulement que vous nous avez appris à être prudent, par les années précédentes » répondit Pierson d'un ton neutre.

Lui par contre, beaucoup plus difficile de l'énerver. Il ne perdait pratiquement jamais son calme, et sauvait toujours le groupe des remarques acides des Serpents.

-« Et puis, on passe toujours par ici pour aller déjeuner, poursuivit le blond, alors si vous aussi passez par ce couloir, on s'arrangera pour trouver un autre chemin. »

Sur cette phrase, il leur faussa compagnie, traînant derrière lui ses amis bouillants de rage qui étaient sur le point de leur sauter dessus.

Passant par le chemin opposé, le trio infernal se dirigea vers les cuisines, raison véritable de leur venue .

Nell ouvrit le passage et une voix stridente les accueillit.

-« Miss Black !!Comme Dobby est heureux de vous voir !! »

Harmonie sourit à l'elfe de maison qui venait de la saluer. 

Sachant qu'elle était pratiquement la sœur de Harry et à force de les accueillir dans les cuisines( pour jouer des tours auxquels il participait sans le savoir), il avait rapidement adopté la jeune fille ainsi que ses deux amis.

-« Bonjour Dobby, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Oh Dobby va très bien Miss, répondit la créature, souriant de toute ses dents, est-ce que Miss Black et ses amis veulent manger quelque chose ? »

-« Non merci Dobby, nous avons déjà pris notre petit déjeuner » répondit-elle gentiment.

C'était un pur et simple mensonge mais connaissant les elfes, ils leur auraient donner de quoi nourrir toute l'école, donc elle préférait encore mentir !!

Il sembla un peu déçu, alors la Serpentard lui demanda :

-« Dobby, pourrais-tu nous rendre un service ? Pourrais-tu faire en sorte de mettre ceci dans les plats de la table de Gryffondor s'il te plait ? »

-« Bien sur Miss, répondit-il rayonnant, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, soudain suspicieux.

-« Dobby, tu ne me soupçonnerait pas de faire quelque chose de mal tout de même ? » répondit la jeune fille blonde, faisant mine d'être attristée.

-« Bien sur que non Miss, s'empressa-t-il de dire, jamais Dobby ne ferait ça »

-« Ah t'en mieux, j'ai eu peur !! »

-« C'est pour ce midi Miss ? »

-« Oui, s'il te plait » répondit Nell, toute joyeuse.

Ils saluèrent l'elfe et sortirent attendant avec impatience le prochain repas où leur plan sera enfin mis à exécution.

En attendant, ils allaient bientôt avoir Métamorphose et leurs estomacs réclamaient pitence !!.. 

Enfin, en particulier celui de Harmonie…

Ils mangèrent en vitesse et filèrent en cours car, même si Harmonie était véritablement comme une sœur pour Hermione, la jeune Black préférait ne pas tenter le diable, elle connaissait la stricte sévérité de la jeune femme !!

Arrivés devant la salle de classe, ils aperçurent les Gryffondors avec qui, ils avaient cours de Métamorphose. Harmonie saluait ses quelques amis quand Hermione arriva calmement.

 La jeune fille sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était pile l'heure des cours. Typique de sa professeur, toujours exactement à l'heure, à la seconde près.

Ils s'installèrent et le professeur Malfoy fit son discours de début d'année :

-« Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Cependant, il faut maintenant se remettre au travail, en particulier cette année car, je vous le rappelle, vos BUSE sont en juin et je compte sur vous pour travailler plus que jamais ! »

En disant cela, elle jeta un regard appuyé à sa « sœur » qui lui sourit d'un air angélique, et aux Gryffondors qui la regardèrent d'un air absent.

La jeune professeur souffla :

-« C'est pour ces raisons que j'ai décidé de vous faire travailler en binômes…

Tous les élèves commencèrent à se répartir en groupe de deux :

…que j'ai déjà  choisit » acheva-t-elle, d'un air malin.

Le silence plana sur la classe, attendant la décision du professeur.

-« Alors les voici : Mr Ansley avec Mr Hanson, Miss Longdubat avec Miss Zabini, Mr Pierson avec Miss Black… »

-« QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Harmonie, horrifiée.

Toute la classe éclata de rire mais la jeune Black s'en fichait et fixait son professeur, espérant avoir mal entendu.

-« Vous avez un problème Miss Black ? » demanda Hermione, cachant son rire derrière son air sévère.

-« Mais professeur… » commença la Serpentard.

-« Miss Black, coupa la jeune femme, si je vous ai mis avec Mr Pierson, c'est parce que j'ai pensé qu'être à son contact pourrait vous être bénéfique… 

-« Mais professeur… »protesta la jeune fille.

-« Et ma décision est irrévocable ! » 

-« …. »

-« Bien, passons au cours maintenant, je vous reparlerais des groupes et de leur mise en route la prochaine fois »

Et la leçon commença. Le professeur Malfoy avait décidé, en vue des examens de fin d'année, de leur faire réviser tout les sorts de métamorphose qu'ils avaient vu les années précédentes.

Harmonie garda un air renfrogné tout le cours alors que ses amis se demandaient comment ils allaient réussir à se supporter tout ce temps ! Après les trois heures de révisions auxquels ils avaient eu droit, la jeune Black ne s'était toujours pas remise de la décision d'Hermione.

Voyant son amie grogner et marmonner dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles, Greg décida de lui remonter le moral :

-« Aller petite fille, fais pas cette tête, c'est pas si grave après tout ! Et puis pense à ce midi comme on va bien se marrer !! »

Harmonie reprit son sourire machiavélique en anticipation de ce qui allait se passer ( et oui, c'est pas une Black pour rien !)et entra presque joyeusement dans la Grande Salle.

Les Gryffondors étaient déjà là, et les trois amis échangèrent un regard complice et rirent sous cape en s'installant.

Après quelques minutes, on entendit un grand « Pop » venant de la table des Gryffondors. Durant une seconde, un grand silence régna sur la Salle puis des rires fusèrent de toutes les tables.

 Au lieu des habituels élèves de Gryffondor, il y avait à présent toute une animalerie qui faisait un bruit infernal. Au bout de la table, on pouvait apercevoir 3 cochons qui se regardaient sans comprendre.

A cette vue, la bande de Serpentard explosa de rire. Harmonie roula sous la table en se tenant les côtes, Nell pleurait littéralement de rire et Greg était écroulé sur la table, la tête dans le bras, martelant la table de son poing.

Même les professeurs devaient faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire. Seul Hermione paraissait ne pas trouver ça drôle et elle fusilla la jeune Black du regard.

Dumbledore essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues et ramena le silence dans la pièce :

-« Silence !,les élèves se turent aussitôt, Professeur Malfoy, pourriez-vous envoyer tous ces…heu, _élèves_ à l'infirmerie je vous prie ? »

La jeune femme, furieuse, marmonna une formule pour faire en sorte que les pauvres victimes la suivent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-« Merci Professeur, remercia le directeur, bien, maintenant continuons à manger et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet incident sous peine de sanction ! »finit le vieil homme.

Les élèves se calmèrent et les discussions reprirent. Préférant ne pas contrarier leur directeur, le sujet fut contourné et on finit de manger rapidement pour pouvoir parler de ça à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le trio de Serpentards, fiers d'eux, finirent tranquillement leur repas sous les yeux soupçonneux pour certain, et rieurs pour tous.

Ayant 2 heures libres, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se séparer. 

Nell alla écrire une lettre à sa famille, Greg alla faire un tour à la bibliothèque et Harmonie alla prendre des nouvelles de Ginny.

Suite aux évènements du midi, elle se dit que l'infirmière, même si ça faisait 1h qu'on lui avait envoyé ses patients, devait encore être occupée donc, elle décida d'aller d'abord voir Hérine, histoire de voir comment elle s'en sortait. 

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle commune des Serdaigles et arrivée devant, elle prononça le mot de passe que son amie lui avait donné.

Elle entra et vit quelques filles et garçons qu'elle connaissait. Ils ne furent même pas étonné de la voir. Après tout, c'était Harmonie Black ! Elle leur demanda où était son amie et ils lui indiquèrent le fond de la pièce.

La jeune fille alla à l'endroit indiqué et y trouva l'héritière Malfoy en grande discussion avec une fille qui devait être de son année. Elle mit ses mains sur les yeux de la fille aux cheveux châtains :

-« C'est qui ? »

Hérine se retourna et sauta au cou de son amie en poussant un cri de joie :

-« Je commençait à croire que tu m'avais oublier Harm' » dit la fillette

Elles rirent et commencèrent à discuter. La fillette aux yeux bleus aciers lui présenta son amie, Sandra et lui raconta ses 2 premiers jours, lui confia ce qu'elle pensait des profs et Harmonie fut très étonnée lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle aimait bien Rogue :

-« Tu sais, je suis sure qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça en fait et qu'il joue un peu la comédie… »

-« Quoi ? Rogue ? Mais ça va pas non ? C'est le pire prof qu'on puisse imaginer et ça, tu vois, j'peux t'assurer que c'est pas de la comédie !! »

-« Excuse-moi mais je pense que t'as une fausse idée de lui, après tout, c'était bien un ami de ta mère… »

La jeune fille fit une moue septique :

-« Bon excuse-moi maintenant, c'est pas que ce débat sur Rogue n'est pas intéressent mais  j'avais prévu de rendre visite à Ginny… »

-« Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, tu me transmettra les nouvelles, s'il te plait !! »

-« Bien sur mais pourquoi tu vient pas ?? »

-« Ben, je dois préparer un devoir et… »

-« Ah ouais, d'accord j'ai compris, ria-t-elle, j'avais oublié que toi et ta mère êtes des accrocs aux devoirs !! »

Hérine lui tira la langue et elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivée là-bas, la Serpentard entra et fut accueillie par une Ginny souriante :

-« Bonjour Harmonie comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi tu commences bien l'année toi !! »dit l'infirmière en riant

-« Ginny, répondit la brune d'un air faussement offensé, tu me déçois, m'accuserais-tu, moi, sans aucune preuve ?! »

La rouquine rie de la comédie que jouait la jeune fille.

-« N'empêche, tu aurais pu m'éviter tant de travail le 2e jour de l'année »

-« Mais arrête de m'accuser comme ça, je vais finir par me vexer !! »

La Serpentard s'installa sur un lit vide et regarda son amie :

-« Sérieusement, comment vas-tu ? »

-« On ne peux mieux à part que je viens de redonner à tous les élèves de Gryffondors leur forme originel !

-« Ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais, et tu le sais Gin… »

L'infirmière sourit tristement.

 Cela faisait maintenant 11 ans jour pour jour qu'ils avaient vaincus Voldemort, 11 ans qu'ils goûtaient à un repos bien mérité mais ça faisait également 11 ans que Ron les avait quitté.

 Le rouquin avait été tué par le Mage Noir lors de l'ultime bataille où Harry avait enfin triomphé du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et cela faisait 11 ans que Ginny se morfondait à cette date, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. 

Mais cette année, elle avait décidé de ne plus pleurer, elle avait des enfants dont une petite fille adorable qui avaient besoin d'elle ainsi qu'un mari fabuleux qui avait l'air de tant souffrir lorsqu'elle pleurait… 

Elle rassura la jeune fille brune et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Harmonie lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda des nouvelles de la famille.

La rouquine lui raconta en riant des facéties des 4 gamins Potter et Malfoy ainsi que les chamailleries de leurs pères qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se disputer gentiment.

Bien qu'ils se disputent tous le temps, ces deux-là s'adoraient. 

Harry était véritablement un sauveur pour Drago, c'était grâce à lui que l'héritier Malfoy s'était détourné de son père pour rejoindre l'Ordre et ainsi, était tombé amoureux d'Hermione…

Quant à Harry, si Drago n'avait pas été là pour le consoler après la mort de Ron, Dieu seul sait ce que serait advenu de lui. Sans compté que le blond l'avait sauvé sur le champ de bataille, lors du jour fatidique.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les deux, maintenant que tous les mangemorts ont été arrêtés ? »

Ginny se rembrunit :

-« Et bien justement, je ne sais pas. »

Harmonie lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-« J'ai beau demander à mon cher mari, il contourne soigneusement le sujet… »continua la jeune femme.

-« Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ? » demanda la brune.

-« Je ne sais pas, répondit la rouquine, c'est étrange qu'il évite le sujet mais en même temps, s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'important ou de dangereux, je pense qu'il m'en aurait parl »

-« Oui, tu as peut-être raison. » reconnu la jeune fille .

Elle se leva et remis ses vêtements en ordre :

-« Bon, je dois y aller maintenant, j'ai un cour ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit :

-« Oui, vas y vite, faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard !! »

Elle l'embrassa et courut à son prochain cours, Etude des Moldus. 

Pendant le cours, elle essaya en vain de suivre la leçon mais elle préférait repenser à sa conversation avec Ginny plutôt que d'écouter le prof parler de la différence entre un vélo et une moto !!

C'est donc avec des questions et des suppositions plein la tête qu'elle rejoignit ses amis qui avait choisi la Divination, et ils allèrent en cours de Potions, pour le plus grand malheur d'une certaine Serpentard : 

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit l'avoir presque tous les jours celui-l ?! »

-« Parce qu'on est à Serpentard et que c'est le directeur de notre maison ? » répondit Greg

Il se reçut un regard mauvais suivi d'un coup derrière la tête de la brune :

-« Crétin ! C'était pas une question !! »

-« Ah si, ça y ressemblait petite fille, fit remarquer le garçon, c'était une phrase finissant par un point d'interrogation et commençant par un pronom interrogatif ! »

La jeune Black lui jeta un regard venimeux et s'installa à sa place habituel suivie de Nell qui se moquait ouvertement de ses deux amis.

Finiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris !!

Comment vous le trouvez ce chapitre ???(nul ? ah bon…)

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez des questions, si vous avez pas de question……………………………..**_REWIEWS _**!!!!!!!(s'il vous plaittttttttttt !!!)

**Bisous et à très bientôt !!!!**(j'espère !)

Line Weasley 

****


	5. Devoir sous pression

LE CŒUR D'UN SERPENT 

_Auteur _:Line Weasley

_Disclaimer _:comme d'habitude, les persos sont pour la plupart à J.K.Rowling, je contnue la fic « Le Serment des Marauders » de Liza Black, et j'avais oublié de le dire, je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic( Qui voudrait financer…_ça_ ??)

Liste des différents persos à moi, rien qu'à moi( na !) :

**Myrha Black** :c'est la femme de Sirius et la mère de Harmonie. C'est une ancienne Serpentard et aussi la meilleure amie de Remus, Lily, James et Cléo (cf. :serment des maraudeurs)

**Harmonie Black** : c'est la fille de Sirius et Myrha (bien qu'elle considère Remus comme étant son père). Elle est Serpentard et est la meilleure amie de Nell Zabini ainsi que de Greg Hanson. Ses pires ennemis sont Justin Ansley, Emily Longdubat et Alex Pierson.

**Nell Zabini** : c'est la meilleure amie de Harmonie et est à Serpentard. La rivalité avec les Gryffondors venant du fait qu'elle est d'ascendance mangemorte, elle a trouvé en Harmonie une fidèle alliée.

**Greg Hanson** :c'est un Serpentard et est ami avec Nell et Harmonie. C'est un garçon mystérieux et renfermé( sauf avec ses amies), ce qui n'empêche pas de faire soupirer quelques filles !

**Justin Ansley **: c'est un Gryffondor et est sûrement LE pire ennemi des Serpentards. Il vient d'une famille détestant par dessus tout les mangemorts et la rivalité avec les six sorciers vient de lui et Nell.

**Alex Pierson **: c'est un Gryffondor et l'ami d'enfance de Justin. Il est la plupart du temps celui qui calme le groupe des lions mais peut s'avérer parfois comme un élément moteur du groupe quand il s'agit de jouer des tours !!

**Emily Longdubat** :elle est à Gryffondor et fait parti du petit comité anti-serpentard****

****

**Hérine Malfoy : **c'est une des filles de Drago et Hermione et est à Serdaigle, elle a 11 ans.

C'est celle qui ressemble le plus à sa mère, sa nature calme et posée ainsi que son intelligence prononcée lui a value son billet d'entrée à Serdaigle. Physiquement, elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus acier de son père.

**Hannah Malfoy **:une autre fille de Drago et Hermione, elle a 6 ans. Son surnom de « petite diablesse » la qualifie à merveille, véritable petite peste, elle fait les 400 coups avec son ami du même age et digne descendant des jumeaux Weasley et des maraudeurs, j'ai nommé Haikel Potter. C'est le portrait craché de son père au féminin, une vrai petite Malfoy !!!

**Heather Malfoy **: encore une fille Malfoy, elle a 8 ans, elle allie douceur et tempérament de feu, elle ressemble beaucoup à son grand père ( Remus) au niveau du caractère et de ses beaux yeux dorés dont elle a héritée, ainsi que de beaux et longs cheveux blond un peu moins platine que ceux de son père et de sa sœur.

**Haron Potter :** un des garçons de Harry et Ginny, il a 10 ans. L'aîné des Potter est beaucoup plus calme que son petit frère, mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, il a tempérament de feu mais la réussite est très importante pour lui, il doit se montrer digne d'être le descendant d'Harry Potter et le premier de ses fils !! Physiquement, et bien c'est le premier des Potter à ne pas avoir une vision inexistante, il a les beaux yeux vert de son père et des cheveux dociles, mais aussi brun.

**Haïkel Potter** **: **encore un garçon de Ginny et Harry, lui a 8 ans. ( Cf description d'Hannah) Physiquement? Et bien vous avez déjà vu Harry Potter ??? Et bien, dans ce cas vous avez votre réponse, enlevez lui les yeux vert pour lui en mettre des bleus !!! **Héline Potter** : enfin une fille Potter !!Elle vient de naître. On ne peux pas vraiment savoir comment elle sera mais enfin le petit duvet couleur pêche qui pousse sur son crâne laisse penser qu'elle aura la digne marque de fabrique des Weasley. Ses yeux ?? Ben ch'ais pas moi, c'est un bébé, ça peu changer !!!****

**RaR :**

****

Godric 2 : Contente que le chapitre t'es plu et que les précisions que j'ai donné aident réussi à t'éclairer !!S'il te plait, continue de me laisser des rewiews, même si à chaque fois je mets des semaines à écrire mes chaps !!

Shetane : Merci pour les compliments !! Pour les parents Weasley, t'en fait pas, je suis pas assez cruelle pour les faire mourir les pauvres!!Surtout que Molly vient enfin d'avoir une petite-fille alors tu pense bien qu'elle va pas se laisser mourir comme ça !!!!!!

Bubblejoyce : Heureuse de savoir que ton cerveau est toujours en bon état( bah oui, sinon comment tu pourrais m'envoyer tes rewiews ??Parce que je te préviens, je ferai une grosse déprime si t'arrêtais !!!!)Pour ce qui est du fait que tu puisse trouver la suite avant que je la sorte, je suis tranquille car il faudrait que tu sois aussi tordue que moi et ça, c'est scientifiquement impossible !!Hé h !

Lexyann : Boooouuuuhhh !!!!Pourquoi vous me poser tous cette question ???Tant pis, je le dis : Emily est la fille de….vacarme assourdissant mais qu'est ce qui passe ?!_La ligne de votre correspondant a été coupée, veuillez réessayer de le joindre ultérieurement._

Ptite Elfe : Yaouuuuhhhhh !!!!!!!Une nouvelle lectriceuuuhh, contente !!!Tu sais, comme j'arrête pas de le répéter, je continue la fic de ma sœur alors si tu veux plus d'infos…Bah vaut mieux que t'aille la lire !!Enfin sinon, il l'a euh…_conçu_ pendant l'été suivant sa fuite d'Azkaban, et puis tu va quant même pas croire que je vais te dire qui est le prochain méchant…si méchant il y a ! niark niark !

Sandrine Lupin :Merci docteur, combien je vous doit ??Moi j'suis super contente, j'ai ma prof de français attitrée !( qui m'as l'air bien plus sympatique que celle que j'ai au collège qui n'est qu'une peau de vache qui aurait dû faire militaire au lieu de prof !!)Oups excuse, je raconte ma vie tout à fait inintéressante dans ta réponse !Merci pour tes encouragements et pour me dire tout ça, ça me fait plaisir ! Continue de m'écrire pleasse ! 

Kikou 224 : Merci d'être venue jeter un œil sur ma fic !!J'suis trop contente que t'aimes mais faut pas abuser, je ne fait pas le poids face à Liza ( snif !). Ouaip, t'as deviné, va bien y avoir un love/hate entre ces deux là hi hi hi !Quant à Emily, je me refuse à te réponde, il te faudra attendre ainsi que la mission de Drago et Harry, désolée !

Voilà, après vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps( pardon mais j'étais en vacances !!) la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!!

Chapitre 5 :

6h30. La jeune femme était déjà debout et contemplait le ciel. C'était un ciel d'hiver, si semblable aux yeux de l'homme de sa vie. Drago…il lui manquait affreusement. Elle se demandait toujours où il était, s'il allait bien ou s'il était en danger. 

Depuis que le beau blond était parti avec son meilleur ami faire cette mission sans lui donner de détails, elle s'inquiétait plus que jamais. Elle savait que les deux jeunes hommes lui cachaient quelque chose, ce qui l'avait de suite alertée.

 Jamais Drago ne lui ferait des cachotteries sans une bonne raison. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait peur. Pour cela qu'elle priait tout les jours pour qu'il lui revienne et pour cela qu'elle se réveillait la nuit en hurlant après avoir fait un cauchemar atroce.

Elle soupira et regarda l'heure.7h. Elle n'avait pas faim et les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure alors elle décida d'aller voir sa meilleure amie.

Ginny partageait les craintes de la professeur de Métamorphose. Il fallait dire que Harry ne savait pas mentir à sa femme qui avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

La rouquine accueillit chaleureusement son amie sans pouvoir cacher totalement son inquiétude :

-Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Harry ??demanda la directrice-adjointe

-Oui, il me dit qu'ils vont bien, que je ne dois pas me faire de mauvais sang et qu'ils ne sont pas plus en danger que d'habitude…

-Très rassurant, ça ne fait aucun doute que notre cher Harry a un don certain pour rassurer son monde !

L'infirmière pouffa à la remarque d'Hermione et redevint sérieuse :

-Ils nous cache quelque chose.

-C'est évident…Mais quoi ???

-Je n'en est strictement aucune idée.

Elles échangèrent un même regard et un ange passa :

-Tu sais, Harmonie est passée me voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Il paraît que tu l'a mis en binôme avec Alex Pierson. Depuis quand tu t'amuses à jouer les Cupidons ?

La jeune professeur sourit d'un air rêveur :

-Je trouve que ces deux-là sont vraiment mignons ensembles…En fait, ils me font penser à Drago et moi pendant notre scolarité…et puis peut-être que Pierson aura une bonne influence sur Harmonie par rapport à son travail, parce que, bien que j'adore cette petite, je pense qu'elle est aussi sérieuse pour ses devoirs que l'était Sirius…

Ginny confirma en riant et regarda l'horloge :

-Peut-être devrais-tu rejoindre ta salle, il est bientôt l'heure des cours…

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains acquiesça, salua la rouquine et se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose. Elle installa ses affaires et attendit ses élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Harmonie, accompagnée comme d'habitude de Zabini et Hanson. Elle s'installa et regarda son professeur d'un air boudeur. Hermione rie sous cape et commença à parler :

-Bien, bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, je vous donnerai les informations concernant vos binômes. Tout d'abord, je vous prie de changer de place pour vous mettre avec votre partenaire de révisions.

La jeune Black lança un regard venimeux en direction de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et refusa de quitter sa place. Ce fut donc Alex qui dû la rejoindre. Il s'installa calmement et évita avec soin le regard de la jeune fille ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur de celle-ci.

-Bien, vous travaillerez ensemble durant les cours et tout les devoirs que je donnerai devront être fait en groupe, aucune exception. Continua  le professeur Malfoy d'un ton calme.

Harmonie grogna un juron et le Gryffondor la regarda en levant un sourcil. La Serpentard le fusilla du regard et le garçon détourna la tête d'un air désintéressé.

Le cours fut une catastrophe. La brunette n'avait cessé de grogner et de maudire son professeur à voix basse. 

Quant à Alex il la regardait la plupart du temps d'un air indifférent, comme si il la trouvait tout à fait inintéressante et dénuée d'intérêt ce qui irrita la jeune fille au plus au point. Alors elle passa ses nerfs sur lui. Ce qui ne changea en rien l'attitude du Gryffondor envers elle. 

Cela ne s'était pas mieux passer pour ses amis bien que Greg se soit bien amusé à provoquer et à faire enrager Justin Ansley tout au long du cours. Nell, elle, avait passé le cours à échanger des regards haineux et des moues dégoûtées avec Longdubat.

Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient un devoir à faire pour le surlendemain ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir passer la soirée avec ce, ce… cet imbécile qui croyait qu'on pouvait l'ignorer comme ça. Elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait !! 

Le garçon soupira. Et bien, on pouvait dire que sa directrice de maison avait fait fort en le mettant avec cette furie. Bien qu'il devait admettre que la Serpentard était réellement magnifique, il ne pouvait pas la voir. C'était plus fort que lui. 

Depuis qu'elle avait pris la défense de Zabini dans le train lors de leur première année, la guerre avait été déclarée et ils n'avaient pas cherché à se comprendre plus les uns les autres et Alex avait transformé l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre, en haine et dégoût sans s'en rendre compte.

Il regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller rejoindre Black. Ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre dans une salle de classe vide que voulait bien leur prêter le professeur Malfoy. 

Enfin convenu… La Serpentard avait exigé de ne pas aller à la bibliothèque et le Gryffondor, sachant que la jeune fille était plus têtue qu'une mule et que ça n'aurait servi à strictement rien d'insister, il avait haussé les épaules et la brunette avait fixé l'heure à laquelle ils devaient s'y rendre.

Arrivé là-bas, il s'installa et alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique et commençait à sortir ses affaires quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur la belle Black :

-Il y a un problème Pierson ?

-Non, je m'étonne que tu sois là si tôt, je m'apprêtait à attendre au moins une demi-heure avant d'avoir l'honneur de te voir. Répondit-il, reprenant sa royale indifférence.

-Et bien oui, je me suis dit que plus vite on aura commencer, plus vite on aura fini !

-Judicieuse pensée, Black, répondit Alex. Bon, on commence, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-On est d'accord au moins sur un point…

Elle s'installa nonchalamment sur sa chaise et le Gryffondor essaya de ne pas penser que cette sale peste avait des yeux magnifiques :

-Bon, par quoi on commence ?demanda le jeune homme.

-Et bien, si on commençait par le devoir de Métamorphose, parce que, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, c'est pour ça que je suis venue.

-Ah bon, je pensais que c'était pour pouvoir m'insulter à ta guise toute au long de la soirée.

-J'ai beau adoré t'insulter, Pierson, je ne gâcherai pas une soirée entière à ça.

-Ravi de l'apprendre. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

Black le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle se ravisa et Alex en fut heureux, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une heure de retenue parce que madame avait décidé qu'elle avait envie de se disputer plutôt que de travailler.

Pendant le temps où ils travaillèrent sagement, le blond se surprit à apprécier la présence de la jeune fille. Troublé par cette pensée, il dissimula la légère rougeur qui colora ses joues quand la brune repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant ses yeux. 

-Hé, Pierson, t'es encore l ?Allô, la Terre appelle la Lune !

-Hein, quoi ?

-Je te rappelle qu'on est sensés le faire tous les deux, ce devoir, fit-elle remarquer, je comprends que tu veuilles profiter du temps où Ansley ne te demande pas de tout faire pour lui mais quand même…

-Tu laisses Justin tranquille, O.K ? 

-Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

-Non, tu te prends trop au sérieux pour ça !

-Ca veux dire quoi ça ?

-Ca veux dire que même si tu étais attachée à une chaise devant un troupeau de dragons en furie, tu es tellement orgueilleuse que tu penserais pouvoir t'en sortir seule !!

-On souffre pas tous d'un complexe d'infériorité comme toi Pierson, répliqua-t-elle l'air hautain, je pensais que tes amis te l'auraient appris !!!

-Tu vois ? Tu sais que j'ai raison alors tu détourne sur mes amis, mais sache qu'ils valent mieux que toi et ta petite bande !

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Vous avez décidé que c'était nous les méchants, mais ton comportement et celui de ton _merveilleux_ copain dans le train en 1ère année, était-il vraiment digne d'un Gryffondor ?? C'était qui les méchants ? Nell qui défendait ses parents et moi qui la défendait elle, ou ton _formidable_ ami et toi qui l'insultiez ??En fait, vous dites ce que vous voulez mais vous avez agi comme Voldemort et ses partisans, vous l'avez jugé et insulté par rapport à sa famille !!!

Le sang d'Alex ne fit qu'un tour. Autant par la comparaison que par la véracité de ses paroles. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient agi comme des imbéciles…

Mais il avait sa fierté et ne laissa pas paraître cette partie de ses pensées. Et les insultes plurent. Ils s'étonnèrent l'un l'autre par le contenu de leur vocabulaire et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'oxygène leur manqua.

Black prit brutalement ses affaires et partit la tête haute, non sans lui avoir jeter un regard haineux au passage. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, le blond lui demanda :

-Au fait Black, le jour où tu m'as presque assommé en me rentrant dedans, pourquoi tu as dit « Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais » ?

Elle se retourna et le Gryffondor fut surpris de ne voir aucune trace de gêne. « Cette garce n'a vraiment honte de rien ! » pensa-t-il, à raison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rougir de honte ou quelque chose du genre. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour te le rappeler. On venait de m'énervé et je savais plus trop ce que je disais…

Vraiment très bizarre, cette fille.

-Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

-La ferme Pierson ! répliqua –t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Il ricana, elle l'insulta une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce la tête haute.

Plus que bizarre…

Non mais quel imbécile !!! Comment peut-on être aussi idiot ? Non mais vraiment !!

Et de quel droit il se permettait de la juger ?? C'était le comble !!!

Mais au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'elle avait bien aimé cette soirée, étrangement du début à la fin ! Elle s'était sentie bien et ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était pourtant avec Pierson qu'elle avait ét !! Le meilleur ami de Justin Ansley, celui qui harcelait sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il savait qu'elle s'appelait Zabini et parce qu'elle s'appelait Zabini.

Et pourtant, elle avait apprécier. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus.

Elle avait également ressenti une étrange sensation quand il l'avait questionné sur son comportement d'il y a quelques jours. Elle avait été contente et en même temps nerveuse et inquiète. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle se coucha. Mais obsédée par sa soirée plus qu'étrange, elle resta éveillée pendant longtemps, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

Et voil !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ca vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ?Z'avez des questions ? Oui ? Non ?Alors……

REWIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Note de l'auteur _: Encore désolée pour mon effroyable retard ! Ne m'en voulez pas et pitiéééé ne me punissez pas en ne m'envoyant pas de rewiews, sinon, j'arrête d'écrire !!( maître chanteuse et fière de l'être !! niark niark !

**Bisous !!!!**

**TCHAO !!!!!!**

Line Weasley 


	6. Pourquoi?

LE CŒUR D'UN SERPENT

_Auteur _: Line Weasley

_Disclaimer _: Encore une fois à part les persos se trouvant dans la liste plus bas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter( je pense que je n'apprends rien à personne !) et je continue la fic de Liza Black « Le serment des Maraudeurs » que je conseille au rares qui ne l'ont pas lu !Ah oui, je touche pas d'argent pour ça( j'ai déjà pas l'âge pour travailler…)

**RaR **:

Godric 2 : Merci pour tous ces compliments et pour me rassurer en même temps, c'est gentil !

Quant à Harry et Drago…Eh Eh, tu verras bien !

Bubblejoyce : Mercii !! Suis contente, vous avez pas râler quand j'ai supplier de manière plus qu'agaçante, faut dire que je déprimais légèrement et toi, là, tu m'as bien rassurer, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !!( saoulante, moi, jamais !). Et puis dernièrement, j'insiste sur le fait que je détiens la coupe du cerveau LE plus tordu !na ! désolée pour le retard, je m'en veut c'est atroce !

Kikou 224 : Bah, tite paresseuse ! Bon je vais te le redire vu que je suis sûrement aussi flémarde que toi : Voldie a été tué par Harry, Hermione et Ron( qui n'a pas survécu…snif).

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant(vu mon retard abominable vaut mieux…).

Raphou : Merci Merci Merci Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pichou : Yaouh, une nouvelle !!Na nananana na ! Tu vois, moi aussi je suis folle !lol !Pour la mission ??Mystère !!niark !

Poisson rouge : Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que ça doit être saoulant mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai un gros complexe d'infériorit !!En tout cas merci beaucoup !

Liza Black : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rewiewer c'est vraiment sympa ! Tu sais, je dois dire que t'es douée, un coup tu félicite et tout de suite après tu menaces, y'as que toi pour faire ça !!!!!!Merciii, je t'adore !

**Voilà, je suis contente de savoir que mon couple Harmonie/Alex vous plait à tous !!Quand à la mission de Drago et Harry, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi même sous la torture !(enfin bon, faut peut être pas exagérer…)**

**Je m'excuse 999 999 999 fois à cause de mon retard mais j'ai été contaminée par la M.D.L.P.B. (_Maladie De La Page Blanche_), voui, j'arrivais plus mettre mes idées sur Word !! **

**C'est frustrant !!!bouuuuhhhhh, suis une incapable !!**

**Et puis, plus récemment, j'ai eu un petit accident aux yeux, ce qui m'a empêcher d'utiliser l'ordinateur ! Enfin ça va mieux maintenant !**

Tout ça pour dire que c'est à genoux que je vous souhaite :

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 6 :Pourquoi ?

* * *

Lorsque il se réveilla, il trouva comme à son habitude ses amis dormant comme des pierres. Le plus comique à regarder était Justin. Le brun dormait la bouche grande ouverte, les bras en croix, sur le point de tomber de son lit.

Il marmonnait encore des phrases incohérentes dans son sommeil et le Gryffondor se rapprocha, tentant de comprendre quelque chose au baragouinage de son meilleur ami, en vain.

Il prit sa douche et s'habilla. Il tenta de coiffer ses cheveux blonds mais il restait toujours quelques épis qui se dressait, semblant le narguer.

En soupirant il regarda l'heure. 7h45. Décidant d'aller réveiller son ami en douceur, il fit apparaître un seau d'eau et lança le liquide glacé sur le jeune homme endormi en hurlant :

-DEBOUT LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT, IL EST L'HEURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Justin en tomba par terre, entraînant le lit et s'emmêlant dans les draps à la même occasion. Furieux, il sauta sur ses pieds et foudroya son ami qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire :

-TOI !!!!!!!!!!

Il prit un coussin et se jeta sur le blond qui ne parvenait pas à calmer son fou rire. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, l'un tapant l'autre de son coussin. Finalement, Alex leva les mains en signes de soumission et fit remarquer :

-Mais Justichou, mon cœur, je devais te réveiller pour pas que tu arrives en retard, tu voudrais pas te faire coller par Rogue quand même !!!

« Justichou » ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et remarqua qu'il était 7h55.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'est pas vrai !!

Il fonça dans la salle de bain et ressortit 4 minutes après, les cheveux et les vêtements en désordre.

-Et ben mon vieux, avec cette allure, tu vas rendre folles toutes les filles de Poudlard !!

-Oh, tu sais bien que mon charme et mon pouvoir de séduction sont tels que dans toutes les circonstances les filles sont toujours folles de moi !

Le blond rit de la vantardise du jeune Ansley et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cachots à vitesse grand V. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et s'assirent devant Emily.

-Heureusement que je ne vous ait pas trop attendu, vous deux !! Justin, pourquoi tu as les cheveux tout mouillés ?

Le jeune Pierson se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire et Justin répondit faisant mine d'être furieux:

-Oh, grâce à une farce désopilante que m'a fait Alex !

-Ah je vois et comment ça s'est pass ? dit-elle, amusée.

-Eh bien, il était 8h moins le quart, il fallait bien que je le réveille, notre Justichou ! Mais il dormait comme un bébé alors j'ai jugé nécessaire d'employer les grands moyens !!

-En me lançant un seau d'eau à la tête ! s'exclama le garçon.

Alex et Emily firent de gros efforts pour ne pas rire alors que Justin faisait semblant de bouder, ce qui n'arrangea rien au fou rire de ses amis. Mais il durent se contrôler car Rogue venait de les menacer de leur retirer 50 points si ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler.

Ils passèrent le cours à insulter tout bas le professeur pour deux d'entre eux et Alex faisait son possible pour réussir sa potion mais il du se rendre à l'évidence, il était vraiment nul pour les potions. Désespéré, il observa sa potion qui aurait du bleu clair, osciller entre vert et turquoise.

Il regarda les autres élèves et remarqua que peu d'entres eux avaient réussi la potion. En fait, il n'y avait que Black, Hanson et Emily qui était réellement une pro dans cette matière.

Bon, il fallait dire que c'était une potion vraiment difficile à préparer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi à cet espèce de vielle chauve-souris de leur coller une potion d'invisibilité à leur 5e année ???

Soupirant, il approcha fiole de son chaudron et versa un peu de son contenu dans le petit récipient en verre. Il s'approcha de Rogue pour lui donner sa piteuse potion en même temps que Black qui lui envoya un regard venimeux qu'il ignora superbement.

Elle regarda sa fiole d'un air moqueur et sourit supérieurement. Cette fois il rougit légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la Serpentard.

Vexé, il détourna la tête te décida de l'ignorer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il fallait dire que c'était difficile, vu qu'elle était passée devant lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les cheveux de la jeune fille, si noirs et soyeux.

Mais il fut arracher à sa contemplation par un cri et poids lui tombant dessus. Une épaisse fumée l'enveloppa, lui et la personne qui était tombée sur lui. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il se rendit compte que c'était en réalité Black qui se trouvait à présent sur lui.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, la jeune fille se dépêcha de se relever mais quand elle essaya de s'éloigner, elle fut brusquement rejetée dans les bras du Gryffondor qui venait de se relever.

Ils constatèrent avec horreur qu'ils ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de plus d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Coupant les murmures qu'avait provoqué ce phénomène, le professeur de Potion leur ordonna d'une voix pleine de mépris :

-Pierson, Black, allez à l'infirmerie immédiatement et racontez à Mme Potter les âneries que vous avez encore fait !!

La Serpentard envoya un regard venimeux à son directeur et Alex se contenta de soupirer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup l

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et furent accueillis par une jeune femme rousse qui n'était autre que l'infirmière qui leur souriait :

-Que me vaut votre visite à tous les **deux **? demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le mot « deux ».

Black lui raconta toute l'histoire en insistant bien sur le fait que c'était la fiole du Gryffondor qui s'était cassée et donc que c'était sa faute. L'infirmière réfléchit et demanda au blond :

-Alex, qu'avais-tu mis dans ta potion s'il te plait ?

Le garçon se concentra et lui répéta les ingrédients d'une voix un peu hésitante. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il vit la jeune fille lever les yeux au ciel comme si il était le dernier des abrutis. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait en souriant :

-Je vois. Et bien si je ne me trompe pas, il semblerait que tu te sois légèrement emmêlé dans les ingrédients…

-C'est le mois qu'on puisse dire, il s'est planté sur toute la ligne ! se moqua la brune.

Alex lui jeta un regard furieux et remarqua que l'infirmière faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rire. Elle continua :

-Bref, tu as fabriqué une potion qui vous a, disons, liés tous les deux magiquement…

-Et ça peut s'inverser ? demanda avec espoir la Serpentard.

-Oui, il y a une potion pour arranger cela…

-Ouf ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Attends un peu avant de te réjouir Harmonie, la potion nécessaire est composé d'une plante qui ne pousse que les jours de pleine lune.

-QUOI ?! Mais la prochaine pleine lune est dans un mois !!!

-Et oui, ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir rester ensemble jusque là. Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce en souriant.

Le Gryffondor n'avait rien dit de toute la discussion, muet d'horreur. Un mois en compagnie de cette furie ?? Comment allait-il faire pour survivre ? Car non seulement il ne pouvait pas la supporter mais en plus la Serpentard allait sûrement, l'assassiné durant tout ce temps, il ne l'appelait pas « la furie » pour rien !

Ce mois risquait d'être très très long…

Pourquoi…pourquoi _lui ????_

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie et à une distance qu'elle jugea raisonnable, la jeune infirmière explosa de rire. Harmonie et Alex ensemble pendant un mois ? Cela promettait d'être amusant, elle ne raterait ça pour rien au monde !

Pleurant encore de rire en repensant au tête des deux étudiants, elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial et prononça le mot de passe :

-Tagada !!

La statue lui libéra le passage et le rouquine toqua à la porte. Apres avoir entendu le professeur Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer, elle ouvrit et le vit pencher sur une statue de dragon qui la salua d'une façon manierée, moyenâgeuse du point de vue de Ginny :

-Oyez gente dame, que nous vaut votre si magnifique, agréable et délicieuse présence ?? Je me le demande fort, bien que je ne plaigne pas de voir ce si gracieux visage, cette si svelte silhouette et cette chevelure somptueuse ! Je tiens à ajouter qu'ils sont tels des fils d'or des de cuivre, comme une sculpture de déesse qu'on ne se lasse pas de contempler.

La jeune femme se retint de rire et lui répondit le plus sérieusement qu'elle pouvait :

-Je vous remercie de tous ces compliments mais je voulait juste discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore…

-Oh je vois…et bien je vous laisse et vous salue tous deux. Au plaisir de vous revoir chère damoiselle !

Et le petit reptile se transforma en figurine de pierre, autour de l'écusson de Poudlard avec en dessous, la devise de l'école : Draco dormiens numquam titillandus, il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort.

-Et bien très chère, vous venez de faire connaissance avec le gardien de Poudlard. Enfin, l'une de ses représentations, faite par les fondateurs eux-mêmes ! Vous comprenez à présent son vocabulaire un peu…vieillot, remarqua Albus Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Oh je ne peut pas dire que ça m'ait déplu, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus complimenté de cette façon…à par Harry bien sûr ! finit-elle en souriant rêveusement.

Le directeur sourit malicieusement et demanda :

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parlez Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà au courant de l'incident de Harmonie et d'Alex Pierson…

-En effet, je suis au courant.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit l'infirmière, est-ce lui qui vous l'a dit ? questionna-t-elle en montrant le petit dragon figé.

-En effet, c'est lui qui me rapporte tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard et je dois avouer qu'il le fait de manière remarquable et qu'il adore cette tâche !

-Ca alors, j'ai enfin découvert votre secret pour savoir tout ce qui se passe dans cette école ! Je dois vous dire que ça m'a turlupiner toute ma scolarité…Enfin pour revenir à notre sujet principal, j'ai pensé qu'il allait falloir prendre des mesures pour ces deux-là jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, j'ai d'ailleurs pensé à un endroit parfait pour eux. Il se trouve dans un coin reculé du château comme ça, il ne seront pas trop dérangés.

-Vous m'étonnerez toujours par votre rapidité à réfléchir Albus, c'est une excellente idée ! J'avais également pensé à les attacher tout les deux pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent…Ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre de les voir à mon infirmerie mais je voudrais les retrouver tout les deux en assez bonne état.

-Je m'en doute mais il faut espérer que mademoiselle Black nous laissera monsieur Pierson vivant à la fin du mois…mais vu la ressemblance frappante avec son père, Alex risque de passer soit le pire mois de sa vie soit le plus merveilleux moment qu'il ne passera jamais…

-Espèreriez-vous une idylle professeur ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

-Disons que je préfère l'amour à la guerre. Et puis, j'avoue qu'ils me font penser à deux personnes fort connus de nous deux…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, je pensais la même chose. Après tout, pourquoi pas, l'espoir fait vivre !! Mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à les aider un peu et mettre notre grain de sel dans cette histoire, proposa le sorcier.

-Voudiez-vous jouer les Cupidons, Albus ? le questionna-t-elle, tout aussi enthousiaste que son aîné.

-Que voulez-vous ? Le vieil homme que je suis réclame un sujet de distraction pour occuper ses vieux jours.

-Arrêtez de dire cela, si il y a bien une personne que je ne pourrais jamais considérer comme étant vieille, c'est bien vous !

-Et pourtant, je le suis,je peux vous l'assurer !

Il se leva et dit :

-Allons voir nos deux futurs tourtereaux, Ginny.

Elle le suivit vers son lieu de travail et réfléchit durant le trajet. Cette histoire lui faisait penser à Hermione à Drago et donc forcément à Harry. Harry et cette mission dont il refusait de lui parler. Une larme s'échappa d'un des 2 saphirs de la rouquine. Pourquoi son mari devait-il toujours être en plein milieu du danger ?

Pourquoi…pourquoi _lui ?_

La jeune fille fulminait de rage. Elle allait être coincée avec cet imbécile incapable de se coiffer pendant _un mois !!!_ Elle faisait un cauchemar, c'était sûr elle dormait et bientôt, elle serait réveillée par Nell qui lui hurlerait de se dépêcher.

Mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, c'était trop réel pour être un quelconque cauchemar. Elle poussa un grognement désespéré et se tourna vers son ennemi qui n'avait pas bougé, figé d'horreur.

Elle ricana. Si elle devait rester avec lui pendant un mois, elle allait en profiter pour pousser Pierson à bout ! Elle sourit sadiquement et se tourna pour contempler le blond…non pour _jauger _son ennemi du regard. Elle fut étonnée par ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle ne contemplait pas n'est-ce pas ? Non, impossible, il était impossible de _contempler_ ce gars-là.

Elle soupira et du avouer qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Pierson, bien que détestable, était même très beau.

Ses doux cheveux blonds en épis donnaient toujours envie de passer la main dedans, ses beaux yeux noirs étaient si profonds qu'on s'y perdait dès que le contact visuel se faisait, il avait un nez droit, fin et des lèvres plus ou moins grandes et il avait une silhouette magnifique. Il était plutôt grand, mince et de fins muscles parcouraient son corps.

Plus d'une fille fondaient sur place(pour ne pas dire baver sur place) dès qu'il mettait un vêtement légèrement moulant mais le jeune homme ne se vantait jamais pour autant, Harmonie devait lui accorder au moins ça.

Elle chassa ces pensées pour le moins insolite de son esprit et se rendit compte que son ennemi la fixait d'un air pensif. Agacée, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui il y a Pierson, tu veux ma photo ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, il bredouilla :

-Euh je…je pensais que…euh.

-Wahou, Alex Pierson pense ! Ceci est un exploit à mettre dans le prochain numéro de la Gazette des sorciers ! Et à quoi pensais-tu de si intéressant « petit génie qui n'est pas capable de préparer une potion correctement » ?

Le Gryffondor fronça des sourcils et haussa des épaules d'un air accablé qui fit enragé la Serpentard :

-Je me disais seulement que si on devait passer un mois ensemble, il aurait mieux fallu pour nous deux de…disons enterrer provisoirement la hache de guerre, répondit-il, mais j'avais oublié que je parlais de Harmonie Black la furie !

_Quoi ??_ La jeune fille n'en revenait pas, il lui avait pratiquement proposer de faire la paix et puis l'avait insulter de ce surnom aussi imbécile que lui, tout ceci dans la même phrase ! Il était définitivement cingl !

-Je te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton espèce de sale gnome ramolli du cerveau !

-Moi je me le permets Black, c'est amplement suffisant ! C'est pas comme si je recevait des ordres d'une pauvre folle à la tête aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière !

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler comme ça jusqu'à ce que le directeur n'arrive, suivi de Ginny :

-SALE TROLL REPUGNANT !!!

-ESPECE DE VERACRASSE AMBULANTE !!!

-GARGOUILLE ABRUTIE !!!!!!!!!

-LIMACE VISQUEUSE !!!

-IMBECILE HEUREUX !!!

-Hum hum…intervint Dumbledore, mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

Les deux étudiants sursautèrent à l'intervention du professeur et se turent immédiatement :

-Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, je conçois que votre _discussion_ était passionnante et instructive mais il me semble que nous avons un problème quelque peu urgent à régler.

Alex rougit légèrement et Harmonie hocha la tête :

-Bien. Vu le problème un peu particulier que vous avez, j'ai pensé que les retours aux dortoirs et les nuits seront compliqués à cause de vos différences de maison, fit remarquer le sorcier, donc j'ai réfléchis et ai trouvé une solution…

Il regarda les 2 élèves et continua :

-Cela va être difficile mais vous devrez dormir tous les** deux** dans un appartement à part, et suivre les cours dans ce même appartement.

La jeune Black poussa un cri d'horreur et le blond résuma :

-Cela veut dire que pendant **_un mois_** on va devoir non seulement se supporter mais aussi travailler et vivre _ensemble_ ???

-Manger également, ajouta l'infirmière en souriant, remarque la scène serait amusante imaginer Albus, tous les deux au milieu de la Grande Salle a se disputer pour savoir où ils mangeraient sous les rires de tous leurs camarades te professeurs !

Cela suffit à étouffer les protestations des deux apprentis sorciers qu imaginèrent la scène dans leurs têtes avec des mines horrifiées.

-Vous avez raison Ginny, cela serait plus qu'amusant mais je crois avoir compris qu'ils préfèrent tous deux manger seuls, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en s'adressent aux deux adolescents.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la têtes de façon synchronisé qui laissait trahir leur angoisse.

-Bien, je vous montrerais votre nouveau logement dans…disons 2 heures ! Bien, je vous laisse, vos amis voudraient vous voir me semble-t-il.

Sur ce il partit et laissa entrer Emily Longdubat et Greg Hanson. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis respectifs. La jeune infirmière insonorisa les deux lits de façon à ce que les 2 groupes puissent parler librement. La rouquine savait que sinon, il risquait d'y avoir des blessés.

-Où est Nell ? demanda Harmonie, inquiète.

-Eh bien disons qu'après ton départ, Nell et Ansley ont eu un petit accrochage…qui leur a valu une retenue avec ton prof favori !

-Ah oui je vois, cet imbécile a encore voulu faire son intéressant…

-Tu parle d'Ansley ou de Rogue l ?

-Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre de toute façon !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ?

-Pierson s'est trompé dans sa potion, résultat : je suis liée à lui pendant un mois ! Tu te rends compte, je vais devoir vivre avec lui pendant un **_mois _**!!!Et ce n'est PAS drôle ! dit-elle à son meilleur ami qui se tordait de rire.

-Si très chère, c'est même hilarant !

Elle bouda quelques secondes puis le rejoignit dans son fou rire. Puis, la jeune fille redevint sérieuse et fixa Greg dans les yeux :

-Greg, réponds-moi franchement, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Nell ce que tu ressens?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta illico de rire et la regarda stupéfait :

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute,n je sais que tu l'aimes depuis un bout de temps, continua la brune, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne lui a jamais dit.

-Je ne sais pas, je…Je crois que j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette…

-Moi je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime aussi…

-Mais…

-Tu dois le lui dire, ça suffit, pourquoi as-tu peur ?

-Je…je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications Greg.

-Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit parce que pensait que vous ne voudriez plus de moi si je vous le révélais…

-Oui, et ?

-Je…je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard .

Tadaaaaaaa !!!!!!! Fini !!!!!Ca vous a plut ? Oui ? Non ? Alors _REVIEWS._

_Note de l'auteur :_ Encore pardon pour mon retard innadmissible, je vous ai fait un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner, j'espère que ça marchera(piti !!!!!!!)

Gros gros bisous à tous !

TCHAO !!!!!!!!!

Line Weasley 


	7. Dispute et amitié

LE CŒUR D'UN SERPENT

_Auteur _: Line Weasley

_Disclaimer _: Le monde de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, à part quelques persos, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, je continue la fic de Liza Black « Le Serment des Maraudeurs »( avec son accord bien entendu, j'avais pas envie de me faire scalper !!! Nan j'rigole, c'est plus mon style à moi ça !) et puis, je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic.

**Liste des personnages** **à _moi_****:**(que j'ai oublié la dernière fois, je m'en excuse, quand je m'en suis rendu compte je me suis tapé la tête contre la table et j'en ai encore la bosse !!)

**Myrha Black** :c'est la femme de Sirius et la mère de Harmonie. C'est une ancienne Serpentard et aussi la meilleure amie de Remus, Lily, James et Cléo (cf. :serment des maraudeurs)

**Harmonie Black** : c'est la fille de Sirius et Myrha (bien qu'elle considère Remus comme étant son père). Elle est Serpentard et est la meilleure amie de Nell Zabini ainsi que de Greg Hanson. Ses pires ennemis sont Justin Ansley, Emily Longdubat et Alex Pierson.

**Nell Zabini** : c'est la meilleure amie de Harmonie et est à Serpentard. La rivalité avec les Gryffondors venant du fait qu'elle est d'ascendance mangemorte, elle a trouvé en Harmonie une fidèle alliée.

**Greg Hanson** :c'est un Serpentard et est ami avec Nell et Harmonie. C'est un garçon mystérieux et renfermé( sauf avec ses amies), ce qui n'empêche pas de faire soupirer quelques filles !

**Justin Ansley **: c'est un Gryffondor et est sûrement LE pire ennemi des Serpentards. Il vient d'une famille détestant par dessus tout les mangemorts et la rivalité avec les six sorciers vient de lui et Nell.

**Alex Pierson **: c'est un Gryffondor et l'ami d'enfance de Justin. Il est la plupart du temps celui qui calme le groupe des lions mais peut s'avérer parfois comme un élément moteur du groupe quand il s'agit de jouer des tours !!

**Emily****Longdubat** :elle est à Gryffondor et fait parti du petit comité anti-serpentard****

****

**Hérine ****Malfoy : **c'est une des filles de Drago et Hermione et est à Serdaigle, elle a 11 ans.

C'est celle qui ressemble le plus à sa mère, sa nature calme et posée ainsi que son intelligence prononcée lui a value son billet d'entrée à Serdaigle. Physiquement, elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus acier de son père.

**Hannah ****Malfoy **:une autre fille de Drago et Hermione, elle a 6 ans. Son surnom de « petite diablesse » la qualifie à merveille, véritable petite peste, elle fait les 400 coups avec son ami du même age et digne descendant des jumeaux Weasley et des maraudeurs, j'ai nommé Haikel Potter. C'est le portrait craché de son père au féminin, une vrai petite Malfoy !!!

**Heather ****Malfoy **: encore une fille Malfoy, elle a 8 ans, elle allie douceur et tempérament de feu, elle ressemble beaucoup à son grand père ( Remus) au niveau du caractère et de ses beaux yeux dorés dont elle a héritée, ainsi que de beaux et longs cheveux blond un peu moins platine que ceux de son père et de sa sœur.

**Haron Potter :** un des garçons de Harry et Ginny, il a 10 ans. L'aîné des Potter est beaucoup plus calme que son petit frère, mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, il a tempérament de feu mais la réussite est très importante pour lui, il doit se montrer digne d'être le descendant d'Harry Potter et le premier de ses fils !! Physiquement, et bien c'est le premier des Potter à ne pas avoir une vision inexistante, il a les beaux yeux vert de son père et des cheveux dociles, mais aussi brun.

**Haïkel**** Potter** **: **encore un garçon de Ginny et Harry, lui a 8 ans. ( Cf description d'Hannah) Physiquement? Et bien vous avez déjà vu Harry Potter ??? Et bien, dans ce cas vous avez votre réponse, enlevez lui les yeux vert pour lui en mettre des bleus !!! **Héline**** Potter** : enfin une fille Potter !!Elle vient de naître. On ne peux pas vraiment savoir comment elle sera mais enfin le petit duvet couleur pêche qui pousse sur son crâne laisse penser qu'elle aura la digne marque de fabrique des Weasley. Ses yeux ?? Ben ch'ais pas moi, c'est un bébé, ça peu changer !!!****

**RaR :**

Bubblejoyce : Coucou !!!Alors pour commencer…MERCI !!! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as dit plein de choses gentilles sur le précédent chapitre, parce que tu m'envoies tout le temps des rewiews, parce que tu es presque aussi folle que moi(si ce n'est autant) et que tu me fais hurler de rire !!! Là, ça suffit comme raisons? lol ! Continue de me rewiewer parce que je t'adore !!!! Mais non je suis pas collante !!

Les maraudeuses : Bah vous revoilà vous bande de lâcheuses !!! Vous m'aviez abandonn ??? bouhhhh, j'étais triste !!!! Mais je suis contente que vous recommenciez à m'écrire !!!

Si Greg est le descendant de Serpentard, cela veut effectivement dire qu'il est apparenté à Voldemort…Mais qui a dit que c'était son fils?? Vous avez vu son âge ? Pour « Married », Liza n'a plus beaucoup le temps et je ne sais même pas si elle va la continuer. Vous savez, elle est plutôt occupée et elle doit déjà continuer ses propres fics avant les traductions. Non, me tapez pas, c'est pas de ma faute !!!

Godric 2 : Ouf enfin un lecteur dont je suis sûre qu'il ne me tortura pas si ma fic tourne à la catastrophe, hourra ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, j'en rougissais devant mon ordi ! Et puis t'en fais pas pour mes yeux, j'ai juste reçu un coup mais ça va maintenant…à part que Liza n'a pas arrêter de me dire que j'étais vraiment une 2 de tension pour ne pas avoir réagi…Mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute ???

Sandrine Lupin : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon idée ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont marrants ces deux-l !!! Pour Greg, je conçois que c'est un peu banal mais va trouver une idée révolutionnaire que l'on ai jamais vu dans une fic de Harry Potter !!! Hein ? Si t'as une idée par contre je veux bien que tu me la dise, ça sauverait peut-être la fic ! Sinon merci de me donner une chance et d'attendre de voir ce que je vais en faire !

Beru ou Bloup :Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et puis pour tes questions hé bien, Greg est apparenté à Voldemort…mais pourquoi forcément son fils ? Parce que vu l'âge qu'il avait papi Voldy…Et puis comment il le sait ? Et pourquoi ce serait obligé de ne pas le savoir ? Mmmhhh ? héh !

Shétane : Je comprends que ça puisse paraître bizarre mais bon, c'est comme ça !niark niark ! Et pis, suis super contente que t'aimes mon idée !!!!!!!

Kikou 224 : Merci de me pardonner, c'est gentil ! Nan ta question n'est pas un peu niaiseuse…elle est TRES niaiseuse !lol ! Mais c'est une bonne question !!!Tu va voir dans les prochains chapitres !!!( Je sens que je vais m'éclater moi !!!). Pourquoi Harm et Alex sont désespérés ? Bah même si ils se sont avoués qu'ils avaient apprécié d'être ensemble ce soir là, ils sont pas encore près à se dire qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, faut pas exagérer quand même ! Je comprends que l'on me dise que c'est banal, que c'est du réchauffé etc. ,mais je refuse de dire que c'est une mauvaise idée !!! Même si ça l'ait !!!lol !

Spaz : Toujours contente d'avoir de nouveaux rewieweurs !!OUAIIII !!! Je peux comprendre qu'après un mois et en plus en lisant 36 fics à la fois on finisse par s'y perdre ! Donc je veux bien faire un petit résumé à chaque chapitre mais je te préviens, je suis une nullité en ce qui concerne les résumés et c'est pas une blague !

Lexyann : Non ma chère ça ne tombe PAS dans le clich !! Bon d'accord ça tombe un peu dans le cliché…OK c'est complètement cliché mais je suis désoléeeeeeee !!

Pichou : Ouais ma folle préférée, je suis contente que tu continue à me rewiewer ! YES ! Pardon, je pète encore un câble…quoique non, c'est mon état normal !lol. Et pis, on va bien voir si ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !

Virg05 : tu adores ma fic !! Alors là je suis, je suis…boouuuhhhhhhhhh ouinnn !!!!!! HEUREUSE !!!!!! Merci !

**J'ai remarqué que l'idée que Greg soit le descendant de Serpentard ne vous a pas beaucoup plu pour la plupart d'entre vous…si je vous ais déçus je m'en excuse à genoux ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu( bon d'accord, très ) réchauffé mais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours révolutionnaire et s'aide parfois d'autres histoires déjà lues( enfin, ça arrive quand on est VRAIMENT à court d'idée ! ). Je vous demanderais de ne pas trop me comparer à Liza car c'est évident que je ne fait pas le poids face à elle( peu de personnes sur le peuvent à mon humble avis !) même si ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez ne serait-ce qu'essayer ! D'ailleurs ne soyez pas trop durs par rapport à son retard car elle a des circonstances atténuantes !!! Vous inquiétez pas, dès qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui remette les pendules à l'heure( au sens propre comme au figur !lol ) Line est à son poste et prête !!!**

Voilà, après ce discours beaucoup trop solennel à mon goût, je vais vous faire un petit résumé des chapitres précédents( là non plus soyez pas trop durs, je suis naze pour les résumés) sous la demande d'un de mes lecteur :

_Résumé :_

_ Harmonie, la fille de Sirius, entre en 5e année avec ses amis Greg et Nell, ses ennemis Justin, Emily et Alex, sa cousine Hérine (en 1ère année) ainsi que ses quasi-sœurs Hermione (prof de Métamorphoses) et Ginny (infirmière). Ses dernières sont inquiètes car leurs maris (__Drago et Harry) sont en mission et elles sentent qu'ils leur cachent quelque chose…_

_Suite à une potion mal préparée, Harmonie se retrouve collée à l'un de ses pires ennemis qui, bien qu'elle refuse de le reconnaître l'attire beaucoup, Alex __Pierson. Juste avant que son meilleur ami ne lui annonce qu'il est le descendant de __Serpentard !_

Voilà, je vous avais prévenus !!! Bon, après tout ce blablatage ( 3 pages Word vous vous rendez compte ??!! ) , la suite !!!!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 7: Dispute et amiti

-_QUOI ????!!!!!!!_

Ce fut le seul son qu'elle réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche. Sous le choc de la révélation, sa mâchoire s'était décrochée sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux étaient exorbités et son visage avait pris un air ahuri qui aurait été comique en d'autres circonstances. Mais à ce moment là, aucun des deux n'avait envie de rire.

Avec tout le sang froid dont il était capable (c'est à dire beaucoup), Greg avait réussi à gardé un air calme, qui ne reflétait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait. Le jeune garçon avait si peur du rejet qu'il avait presque envie de pleurer d'appréhension, ce qui était d'une rareté extraordinaire pour lui.

Harmonie, elle, n'en revenait pas. Il était le descendant de Serpentard. Et depuis 5 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne leur en avait jamais parler, ni à elle, ni à Nell . _5 ans !!!!!_ Depuis tout ce temps, il ne leur avait pas fait confiance. Elle se sentait trahie. De plus, cela voulait dire qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec Voldemort et il ne l'avait _jamais _dit !

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit parent avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la choquait le plus. Après tout, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens par leur famille. Ne l'avait-elle pas prouvé avec sa meilleure amie ? Mais c'était ce manque de confiance évident de la part du garçon qui l'avait blessée.

Elle le regarda et demanda :

-Tu es parent avec Voldemort ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas perdre les seules personnes qui voulaient de moi.

-Pourquoi tu nous aurais perdus ?

-J'avais peur de votre réaction. Puis je m'imaginais mal vous annoncer ça entre le cours de Potions et le déjeuner : Ah, au fait les filles, j'avais oublié de vous dire que le gars le plus timbré que le monde est jamais connu est de ma famille, on mange quoi à midi ?

La jeune Black fit une grimace indéchiffrable et enchaîna :

-Après tout ce temps, tu ne nous fait toujours pas confiance ? Moi, c'est ça qui me déçoit énormément, je pense que je suis quelqu'un de relativement droit et digne de confiance avec mes amis, toute Serpentard que je suis ! Et Nell l'est encore plus, surtout envers toi !

-Mais je…

-Même maintenant tu ne me fais pas confiance !!!

-Non, c'est faux, je…

-Arrête, je te connais assez pour dire que là, tu es littéralement mort de trouille. Tu arriverais sûrement à tromper quelqu'un d'autre mais pas moi ! Et bien, je vais te donner une occasion de t'inquiéter moi !!

-…

Finalement, la Serpentard explosa et hurla à son ami :

-TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE TOI ! NOUS, ON T'A **TOUJOURS** FAIT CONFIANCE, MOI ET NELL !!!! ET TOI, TU NOUS A MENTI PENDANT **_5_** ANS !!!!

Finalement, ne dit jamais à Nell ce que tu ressens, tu ne la mérites vraiment pas !!!!! Vas-t-en et que je ne te revois plus pendant au moins un mois avant que je ne t'étripe, quitte à entraîner de force cet imbécile de Gryffondor avec moi !!!!!!!

Et le jeune Hanson quitta l'enceinte du sort d'intimité la tête basse, rempli de remords sous les injures de la jeune fille qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut assurée que le jeune homme était à au moins 50 mètres de l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille regarda son ami, encore bouleversé par la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec le directeur, en souriant :

-Ouhouh, la Terre appelle la Lune !!!!! Alex, revient parmi nous !!!!!

Le jeune garçon parut revenir de sa torpeur :

-Désolé, Emily, mais je viens juste de recevoir la plus mauvaise nouvelle de ma vie…

-A ce point l ! ria son amie, raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ???

-Par un malheureux accident de potion, je vais devoir rester un mois _coll_ à la furie, au sens propre du terme !!!

-Eh ben, mon pauvre, je te plains, compatit la Gryffondor, mais peut-être que ce mois sera bénéfique à vous deux…

-Euh, tu peux développer s'il te plait, parce que là, j'avoue être un peu dépassé...

-Non, rien, oublie ! sourit-elle, malicieuse, j'avais oublié à quel point les mecs étaient aveugles et bornés…

-Je te remercie pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! Et puis tu peux parler, c'est pas moi qui ait fait la tête à Justin pendant un mois parce qu'il avait osé avoir dit que les filles étaient surtout bonnes à faire le ménage…De plus qu'il est resté durant tout ce mois avec la manie de hurler : JE NE SUIS QU'UN MACHO VULGAIRE QUI MERITE D'ALLER EMBRASSER LE CALMAR GEANT !!!!!!!!!

-Il le méritait !

-Emily Longdubat, vous n'êtes qu'une Serpentard !!!

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur…bien que la sorcière aux yeux chocolats ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa première année, lors de la cérémonie de la répartition quand le vieux Choixpeau était venu se poser sur sa tête…

_FLASH BACK :_

Elle s'était avancée timidement jusqu'au tabouret et y grimpa maladroitement, ce qui lui apporta un rire amusé de Justin et un regard compatissant d'Alex. Dès que le professeur Malfoy avait posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête, elle entendit une voix :

-Oh, intéressant ! Un grand potentiel qui ne se révèle que lorsque tu es sûre de ton public, ce qui n'arrive pas assez souvent ! Beaucoup de gentillesse et de compassion mais également un grand esprit facétieux qui comme ton potentiel, est difficilement révélée au grand public…Bien que quand il sort, on ne s'en relève pas ! Tu n'as pas exactement le profil, mais peut-être devrais-tu aller à Poufsouffle…

-Non, pas Poufsouffle ! Tout mais pas Poufsouffle !

Elle n'aimait pas cette maison. Elle la trouvait ennuyeuse, dénuée d'intérêt…Enfin, seulement les élèves. Elle connaissait des histoires des fondateurs de Poudlard et nourrissait une grande admiration pour la plus douce et gentille des quatre.

-Tu es sûre ?? Remarque, je peux comprendre, tu t'ennuierais sûrement là-bas !!! De plus tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase : Peut-être devrais-tu aller à Poufsouffle mais je pense que tu te sentiras mieux à …GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!!!!!

_FIN DU FLASH BACK :_

La jeune fille sourit à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait jamais regretter la décision du Choixpeau, elle s'était trouvé des amis, mais aussi des ennemis…

Parfois, elle se disait que cette guerre entre les deux trios était inutile…Mais il suffisait qu'elle voit ses trois-là se pavaner comme s'il étaient les rois de Poudlard pour qu'elle retrouve toute sa haine !

-Où est Justin ???

-En retenue avec Rogue et Zabini, répondit Emily, elle t'a accusé d'être le fautif et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter une grosse tarentule morte au visage, avec en prime quelques insultes venues du cœur…

-Et Rogue les a mis en colle pour avoir " déranger son cours "…finit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Exact… Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

La Gryffondor regarda Hanson partir la tête basse et l'air honteux. Elle remarqua aussi que l'ombre de la Serpentard dans le lit voisin semblait agitée…Se seraient-ils disputés ??? Etrange, ils étaient soudés comme les doigts de la main.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Mme Potter qui lui demanda gentiment de débarrasser le plancher. Elle souhaita bonne chance à son ami et s'en alla.

Puisqu'elle était seule, elle décida de vagabonder pour réfléchir, ce qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion de faire en présence de ses deux amis…

_Pourquoi cette histoire de lien arrivait à Alex et Black ? Pourquoi Hanson avait eu cet air si dépité à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi cette guerre incessante? Pourquoi cette haine entre eux ?…_

Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par la silhouette d'un jeune homme accoudé à une terrasse. Elle se rendit compte que ses pensées l'avaient conduites à la Tour d'Astronomie, ainsi qu'aux cotés de Greg Hanson, principal concerné de ses propres réflexions.

Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et était également plongé dans ses pensées. Mais pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas de dispute. Pour une fois, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait autant le hanter.

Alors, elle s'assit à coté de lui, en paix, presque comme une amie. Il la regarda d'un air étonné, mais pas haineux. Plutôt désespéré. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas la guerre et posa une main sur son épaule.

De plus en plus étonné il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une trace quelconque de moquerie…et n'en trouva pas.

Il se détendit et ils regardèrent le ciel, calmement, sans la moindre trace de tension. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon brisa le silence quasi religieux et demanda :

-Longdubat, comment se fait-il que nous soyons dans la même pièce depuis un quart d'heure et qu'aucune dispute n'ait encore éclatée ?

La jeune fille sourit et répondit :

-Et bien, je ne sais pas peut-être qu'on nous a drogué ou jeté un sort !! C'est vrai que si les autres nous voyaient, ils en feraient une crise cardiaque !!!

Il sourit d'un sourire à la fois amusé, ironique et nostalgique. Emily le remarqua et dit :

- Et puis je ne suis pas sadique, je ne vais pas t'enfoncer alors que tu as l'air plutôt mal en point…

Le brun la regarda d'un air étonné :

-Es-tu sûre d'être une Gryffondor ???

Elle rie :

-Oui, à ce qu'il paraît … Mais tu sais, les Gryffondors ne sont pas forcement des imbéciles sans cervelle et sans compassion !

-Et les Serpentards ne sont pas toujours non plus des brutes sans cœur et noyés dans la magie noire, quelque soit son nom !

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, elle haussa les épaules.

Ils regardèrent le ciel quelques minutes et l'apprentie sorcière demanda :

-Que dirais-tu d'une trêve ?

Etonné, il leva un sourcil, puis il sourit :

-Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée mais qu'en diraient tes amis ?

-Ils n'ont rien à dire ! Et puis je pense que Alex ne sera pas trop dur à convaincre…Ce sera Justin le plus dur ! Et tes amies à toi ???

Greg se rembrunit et répondit :

-Et bien, je dirais qu'elles ne veulent déjà plus entendre parler de moi alors…

Il soupira et sa nouvelle amie lui demanda :

-Tu sais, maintenant que les choses se sont éclaircies, tu peux m'en parler si l'envie t'en prends… Ca ne me dérange absolument pas et je suis muette comme une tombe !

Il la regarda et sembla évaluer la situation. Il avait désespérément besoin de parler mais en même temps, il n'osait pas s'ouvrir si vite à elle. Puis, repensant à ce que sa méfiance avait causé comme méfait, il décida de lui raconter l'histoire en gros, en oubliant quelques détails .

-Et bien, je leur ai longtemps caché quelque chose d'important. J'ai due le dire à Harmonie tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie et elle a été blessée et vexée par mon manque de confiance en elles comme elle a dit…Elle m'a ensuite viré de l'infirmerie en hurlant que je devrais avoir honte et de dégager…

-Et Zabini ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit.

-Je vois, commença-t-elle concentrée, je pense que trop de choses lui sont tombés dessus, et Black a un peu pété les plombs. La connaissant, tu devrais attendre un peu qu'elle se calme et aller lui demander pardon. Quant à Zabini, si elle n'ait pas encore au courant, tu devrais aller le lui dire et t'excuser à genoux… Je la comprends tu sais, si Alex ou Justin m'avait fait un coup pareil, j'aurais sûrement réagi comme elle…

-Je sais que j'ai eu tord mais tu ne connais pas mon secret, et sans vouloir te vexer, je préférerais attendre un peu avant de te le dire…

-Bien sur, je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-elle en souriant, mais moi au moins, je sais que tu as un secret, alors qu'elles ne le savaient pas…

-Merci.

Elle sourit :

-De rien. Je pense qu'on devrait garder cette trêve entre nous pour l'instant…Pour leur éviter trop de nouvelles en même temps !

Il acquiesça et lui sourit :

-Tu as raison, merci encore ! Il faut que j'y aille, je vais trouver Nell !

Et il partit en courant. Emily bénit le ciel de ne plus avoir de cours et fonça au dortoir pour s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormir d'un sommeil bien gagn !!!

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca vous a plu ??? Vous en avez marre de moi ? Vous voulez me jeter un sort pour me punir de mon retard ? ( je l'aurais mérit !) Vous êtes déçus ? Ravis ?

Alors **_REWIEWSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!_** pleeeaaaaseeeeeee !!!!!!!!

_Note de l'auteur: je suis partie en vacances plusieurs semaines donc je n'ai pas pu publier de nouveaux chapitres. J'avais bien confier à **quelqu'un** dont je ne citerai pas le nom (foudroie sa sœur du regard) mais elle a oublié par cause de boulot trop important… Alors je vous demande encore pardon ô lecteurs vénérés et adorés !!!!!!_

**Bisous !!!******

**TCHAO !!!**

Line Weasley


	8. Amour ?

LE CŒUR D'UN SERPENT

_Auteur : _Line Weasley

_Disclaimer_ Les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic ! C'est compris ?????????

****

**Liste des persos à moi :**

**Myrha**** Black** : c'est la femme de Sirius et la mère de Harmonie. C'est une ancienne Serpentard et aussi la meilleure amie de Remus, Lily, James et Cléo (cf. : serment des maraudeurs)

**Harmonie Black** : c'est la fille de Sirius et Myrha (bien qu'elle considère Remus comme étant son père). Elle est Serpentard et est la meilleure amie de Nell Zabini ainsi que de Greg Hanson. Ses pires ennemis sont Justin Ansley, Emily Longdubat et Alex Pierson.

**Nell**** Zabini** : c'est la meilleure amie de Harmonie et est à Serpentard. La rivalité avec les Gryffondors venant du fait qu'elle est d'ascendance mangemorte, elle a trouvé en Harmonie une fidèle alliée.

**Greg Hanson** : c'est un Serpentard et est ami avec Nell et Harmonie. C'est un garçon mystérieux et renfermé ( sauf avec ses amies), ce qui n'empêche pas de faire soupirer quelques filles !

**Justin Ansley **: c'est un Gryffondor et est sûrement LE pire ennemi des Serpentards. Il vient d'une famille détestant par dessus tout les mangemorts et la rivalité avec les six sorciers vient de lui et Nell.

**Alex Pierson **: c'est un Gryffondor et l'ami d'enfance de Justin. Il est la plupart du temps celui qui calme le groupe des lions mais peut s'avérer parfois comme un élément moteur du groupe quand il s'agit de jouer des tours !!

**Emily**** Longdubat** : elle est à Gryffondor et fait parti du petit comité anti-serpentard****

****

**Hérine**** Malfoy : **c'est une des filles de Drago et Hermione et est à Serdaigle, elle a 11 ans.

C'est celle qui ressemble le plus à sa mère, sa nature calme et posée ainsi que son intelligence prononcée lui a value son billet d'entrée à Serdaigle. Physiquement, elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus acier de son père.

**Hannah Malfoy **: une autre fille de Drago et Hermione, elle a 6 ans. Son surnom de « petite diablesse » la qualifie à merveille, véritable petite peste, elle fait les 400 coups avec son ami du même age et digne descendant des jumeaux Weasley et des maraudeurs, j'ai nommé Haikel Potter. C'est le portrait craché de son père au féminin, une vrai petite Malfoy !!!

**Heather**** Malfoy **: encore une fille Malfoy, elle a 8 ans, elle allie douceur et tempérament de feu, elle ressemble beaucoup à son grand père ( Remus) au niveau du caractère et de ses beaux yeux dorés dont elle a héritée, ainsi que de beaux et longs cheveux blond un peu moins platine que ceux de son père et de sa sœur.

**Haron**** Potter :** un des garçons de Harry et Ginny, il a 10 ans. L'aîné des Potter est beaucoup plus calme que son petit frère, mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, il a tempérament de feu mais la réussite est très importante pour lui, il doit se montrer digne d'être le descendant d'Harry Potter et le premier de ses fils !! Physiquement, et bien c'est le premier des Potter à ne pas avoir une vision inexistante, il a les beaux yeux vert de son père et des cheveux dociles, mais aussi brun.

**Haïkel**** Potter** encore un garçon de Ginny et Harry, lui a 8 ans. ( Cf description d'Hannah) Physiquement? Et bien vous avez déjà vu Harry Potter ??? Et bien, dans ce cas vous avez votre réponse, enlevez lui les yeux vert pour lui en mettre des bleus !!! **Héline**** Potter** : enfin une fille Potter !!Elle vient de naître. On ne peux pas vraiment savoir comment elle sera mais enfin le petit duvet couleur pêche qui pousse sur son crâne laisse penser qu'elle aura la digne marque de fabrique des Weasley. Ses yeux ?? Ben ch'ais pas moi, c'est un bébé, ça peu changer !!!****

**RaR******

****

Spaz313 : Exagérée ??? mmh, je sais pas, c'est une Serpentard, et les Serpentards ont une sacrée fierté et ne sont pas souvent disposés à pardonner sans faire d'histoire… Mais bon, chacun son point de vue, je suis contente que tu aimes quand même !!!

Virg05 : Excuse moi !!!! Je suis vraiment désoléeeeee !!!! Pardonnes-moi, piti !! Pas la torture non, pas la torture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nooooonnnn !!!! 

Godric2 : Mais euh, c'est pas ma faute !!!!! C'est sadique de punir avec les rewiews !!!! Nan c'est pas vrai, je suis contente que tu m'ais écrit!!!!!!! Merci !!!!! (Super auteur ??? Alors là, tu me fais rougir ! Comment tu fais à chaque fois pour que je devienne rouge pivoine?)

GodyWaouh, je suis flattée que t'aimes ma fic !!!!!!! Waouh ! Nan, t'inquiètes pas, ils vont pas être **_ensemble_** ! Ils seront un peu comme Harry et Hermione ! Et comme je peux pas voir ce couple … Et Greg ne deviendra pas comme Severus…T'inquiète ! Et Myrha et Remus ne sont pas ensemble !!!!!!!!!!!! Absolument pas ! MERCIIII !!!

Lexyann Dis donc très chère, vous ne seriez pas un peu difficile ??? Parce que c'était soit ça, soit vous attendiez aujourd'hui !( et comme je tenais à la vie…) Noter mes idées ? Moi je veux bien, faudrait-il en avoir d'abord !!lol ! Aller merci du conseil !!!!!

Bubblejoyce Et bien, je vois que tu as passé d'aussi bonnes vacances que moi ! lol ! Flattée de te les ensoleiller (honorée en fait mais bon…) !! Et oui, ils font vite copains copains…Mais l'un était désespéré et l'autre à moitié Poufsouffle, alors...lol !

Pichou MA FOLLE PREFEREE !!!!!!!!! Coucou ! T'inquiète, je lâcherai pas !! Compte là dessus !

Les Maraudeuses : Non, me boudez pas !!!!!! Je plaisantais, vous êtes pas des lâcheuses !!! Me boudez pas !!!!!!!!! Ah, encore married, bah oui, mais je sais pas quand elle va mettre la suite… C'est un grand mystère, et il vaut mieux lui demander à elle !!! Merci pour le compliment !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poisson rouge : Merci énormément pour ce compliment… Et oui, je suis désolée d'être aussi énervante et aussi peu sure de moi mais

Résum : La fille de Sirius, Harmonie rentre en 5e année. Suite à une potion mal préparée, elle se retrouve collée un l'un des ses pires ennemis. Son meilleur ami lui annonce qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard et se lie d'amitié avec un membre du trio ennemi, Emily Longdubat… 

Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire à tous ( on peut toujours rêver non ???)

Chapitre 8 :

La bibliothèque. Ce qu'elle pouvait adorer cet endroit !! Tous ces livres, remplis de connaissances et de savoir qui semblaient la supplier de les ouvrir pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient !!! Typique des Serdaigles direz-vous…Oui, c'est vrai et elle en était très fière !

Hérine sourit et commença à inspecter les rayons de livres concernant la Métamorphose. Elle aimait beaucoup cette matière, peut-être moins que les Enchantements qu'elle adorait, et elle était très fière que ce soit sa mère qui l'enseigne.

Elle admirait également ses parents. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que sa mère lui sourit en la félicitant ou pour voir cette étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de son père, cette étincelle qu'il avait parfois quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait…

Enfin !! Elle l'avait trouv ! Toute fière, elle rejoignit Sandra qui était déjà plongée dans un énorme livre poussiéreux.

Elle avait rencontré son amie dans les barques menant au château et elles s'étaient tout de suite entendues. Sandra avait les cheveux noirs et crépus et les yeux noirs, la peau noire et était très grande pour son âge. Et lorsque le Choixpeau les mit toutes les deux à Serdaigle, elles étaient au comble de la joie !

Elle posa le livre sur la table et s'assit en silence. Sa meilleure amie lui chuchota :

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

L'héritière Malfoy lui montra le titre de son livre _Les dangers de la Métamorphose._

-Super, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

Leur professeur leur avait donné comme devoir :** les risques les plus courants des sortilèges de Métamorphose**, et elles avaient le livre idéal.

Après 2 heures de travail et de recherche, elle décidèrent de quitter la bibliothèque et saluèrent la vieille Mme Pince. L'avantage d'être à Serdaigle, c'est que la bibliothécaire avait une confiance absolue en vous, connaissant l'érudition de cette maison.

-Bon, voilà une bonne chose de finie, dit l'héritière Malfoy à la brune, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On a fini tous nos devoirs, si on allait dans le parc ?

-A côté du terrain de Quidditch, pour que tu puisses admirer, innocemment , les joueurs ?

-T'as tout pigé, ma belle ! Aller, on y va ?

La jeune fille rit à l'empressement de son amie, et elles se mirent en route. Arrivées au terrain, elles décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins, pour mieux contempler les Serdaigles qui s'entraînaient. L'un des joueurs les vit et fonça droit sur elles :

-Salut les filles ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Oh, salut Frédéric, Sandra voulait juste…AIE !! Sandra !

La jeune fille noire venait de donner un bon coup de pied à son ami pour la faire taire :

-On passait, alors on a décidé de venir vous dire bonjour ! dit-elle, fusillant du regard la jeune fille aux yeux aciers.

-C'est sympa mais on a fini ! Vous voulez venir voler avec moi ?

-Non merci, sans façon !

Sandra avait une sainte horreur des balais, elle ne pouvait pas les supporter.

-Et toi Rina, tu viens ?

-Euh…

-Aller, vas-y ! T'es super douée toi !

-Bon d'accord… Mais, je n'ai pas de balai.

-Je vais t'en passer un si tu veux ! dit le garçon blond, volant jusqu'au vestiaire et revenant avec un balai, un peu vieux, mais de bonne qualité à la main.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil.

Elle prit le balai et caressa doucement le manche. Après les livres, le Quidditch était sa deuxième passion.

-Je vais aux buts, tu essayes de marquer quelques tirs…C'est pas grave si tu n'y arrive pas, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Et ils se lancèrent en même temps dans les airs et commencèrent leur jeu. Et le jeune Serdaigle se fit pulvérisé par sa camarade qui avait réussit à marquer 10 buts en 7 minutes :

-Ouhlà, temps mort, par piti !!!

La jeune fille atterrit et lui demanda, un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage :

-Déjà fatigu ??

-J'en ai surtout marre de me faire ridiculiser comme ça, répondit-il faisant la moue, tu devrais postuler pour un faire partie de l'équipe, ça nous sauverais la mise, j'en suis sûr !

Elle le regarda en souriant :

-Dois-je te rappeler que les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à jouer au Quidditch ?

-Oui, mais moi, je pense qu'on devrait quand même essayer, tu es incroyable sur un balai !!!

-Merci mais, je pense que c'est peine perdue… Enfin bref, je vais rejoindre Sandra, on se voit au dîner !

Elle lui fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant vers les tribunes, où sa meilleure amie l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, visiblement très fière de la jeune Malfoy :

-Et ben, tu as été formidable ! J'en reviens pas !

-Merci.

-Tu as été encore meilleure que d'habitude, c'est parce que Frédéric était l ? demanda la brune, en souriant malicieusement.

Hérine devint rouge tomate et bégaya :

-Tu, tu dis n'importe quoi, je…c'est seulement un ami !!

-Oui, oui, bien sûr…

Tout au long du chemin, elle énonça toute les fois où elle l'avait vu réagir bizarrement au contact du Serdaigle, à une Hérine de plus en plus gênée…

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer.

Quand elle y parvint, après 5 bonnes minutes, une once de culpabilité l'envahit. C'était son ami après tout, et ça lui en avait coûté de lui révéler son secret…

Mais c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était énervée, pourquoi ça lui en avait coût ? C'était certes, un lourd secret, mais quand même !

Elle soupira et décida que dès que ce sortilège de malheur serait fini, elle irait le voir et tenterait de lui pardonner…et de se faire pardonner.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa voir Dumbledore qui venait les conduire à leur nouvelle chambre. La jeune Black grimaça et suivit le directeur, à côté de Pierson qui avait l'air aussi enchanté qu'elle.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une tapisserie représentant un dragon vert et rouge, aux ailes or et argent :

-Bonjour à tous les jeunes !

Les deux étudiants eurent une mine ahurie car, cet bestiole venant assurément d'inclure Dumbledore dans « les jeunes ». Celui-ci répondit :

-Bonjour mon cher pourrais-tu nous laissez entrer ?

-Le mot de passe ?

-Siamois !

Harmonie fusilla le sorcier du regard et entra dans l'ouverture que dévoilait la tapisserie. Elle dût admettre que c'était splendide.

Le salon était peint en rouge et avait des fauteuils verts, un bureau de bois doré aux moulures argentés et un tapis représentant un serpent enroulé paisiblement autour d'un lion somnolent. Elle regarda avec un sourire sardonique le Gryffondor qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Le directeur les regarda en souriant :

-J'espère que cela vous plait et que vous vous sentirez bien. Votre chambre est en haut de l'escalier et la salle de bain en est reliée par une porte où il y a une peinture représentant une sirène… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à sonnez et un elfe de maison viendra vous voir.

En disant cela, il leur montra une corde à côté du grand balcon. Puis, il partit en leur disant au revoir.

Ce vieux fou enfin partit, Harmonie alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, entraînant obligatoirement Pierson avec elle. Il râla un peu mais s'assit sur le deuxième et après quelques minutes de silence, demanda l'air inquiet :

-Black, je voudrais savoir, comment va-t-on faire pour se doucher ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille sortirent de leurs orbites. Elle n'y avait pas pens !! Soupirant, elle répondit :

-Et bien, je suppose que l'on a un gros problème…Car il va falloir se faire confiance pour tourner le dos.

Le garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que Harmonie maudissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, passant de Pierson, Dumbledore, à ce ridicule tapis !

-Bon, alors là, c'est trop, j'en ai marre !!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ???

-Louper stupidement une potion Pierson…lui rappela la Serpentard en regardant le plafond.

-Oh ça va, j'ai pas besoin de tes remarques, je suis assez énervé comme ça !!!

-Pauvre petit Gryffondor, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour arrêter ce gros chagrin ?? Tu veux que je t'apporte ton doudou ou tu veux ton nounours ?? A moins que tu ne préfères une zolie poupée pour te faire pleins de gros câlins ?????

Elle adorait le provoquer. Elle trouvait ça si plaisant de le voir sortir de ses gonds, elle le trouvait si mignon avec sa mine de petit garçon vexé. Elle fut troublée par ses pensées et les éloigna bien vite. Le petit Gryffondor en question rougit de colère et lui cracha :

-La ferme Black ! Laisse ta langue fourchue derrière tes crochets de serpent!!! J'en ai marre de recevoir ton venin à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche !!!

-Oh pauvre petit lion, je suis, mais alors, vraiment désoléeeee, répliqua la jeune fille vexée.

Elle le défia du regard et ce petit jeu dura un petit bout de temps. Puis, un raclement de gorge les firent détourner leurs têtes. Ginny les regardait, réprobatrice :

-Ecoutez, vous aller devoir vous supporter un mois entier, alors ce serait peut-être bien si vous vous décidiez à faire une trêve, non ?

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent stupéfaits. Eux faire une trêve ??? Impossible, infaisable, impensable même…

L'infirmière soupira d'agacement et ajouta :

-Bon, j'étais venu vous dire quelque petite chose sur votre petit _problème_… Le lien est solide et vous ne pouvez pas le couper prématurément. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien faire de stupide pour le briser.

Elle les fixa intensément du regard avant de poursuivre :

-Et puis, ne forcez surtout pas dessus, n'essayer pas de vous éloigner !! Ca ne servirait qu'à vous vider de votre énergie, et cela pourrait tourner mal…_très_ mal.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcé de telle façon que Harmonie eut un léger frisson. Bien sûr, il ne passa pas inaperçu d'Alex qui eut un sourire narquois malgré sa propre frayeur.

-Bon, je vous laisse, et j'aimerais pouvoir vous revoir tous les _deux_ entiers. Au revoir !

Sur ce, la belle rouquine les laissa tous les deux seuls. Pensif, le blond remarqua :

-Elle n'a peut-être pas tord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Pierson ?

-Je veux dire que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être assassiné pendant la nuit donc, peut-être que l'idée de trêve n'est pas si loufoque…

Choquée, elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, poussée par une force inconnue, accompagnée d'un petit pincement au cœur, plutôt étrange, elle répondit :

-Sans doute… On peut peut-être essayer.

-Oui…Mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on est amis !! Ca n'arrivera jamais, je préfère être clair !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pierson, pour moi, tu n'est rien de plus qu'une vague connaissance…

Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentit qu'elle mentait de façon honteuse et grotesque. Bizarre…

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce exaspérée. Comment ces deux-là allaient-ils faire pour se supporter pendant tant de temps ? Mais elle eut bientôt un nouveau sujet d'agacement :

-Ginny !! Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

-Aussi bien qu'il y a 2 minutes, je te rassure…

-C'est vrai qu'on se rencontre souvent, c'est étrange, tu ne trouve pas ?

-_Le plus étrange, c'est la façon dont tu me colle Corner !!!!!!_ pensa-t-elle furieuse.

-Oui, très étrange, répondit-elle sans conviction.

-J'ai lu dans un livre très intéressant que se rencontrer très souvent voulait dire que nos magies étaient en si parfaite osmose qu'elles cherchaient à se rencontrer…

-_Et c'était quoi ce livre ?? Comment tomber une fille sans cervelle en moins d'une semaine ??_pensa-t-elle.

-Très intéressant en effet…

-Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, Gin, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-_Ca irait beaucoup mieux si tu étais à 50 kilomètres de moi !!!!_

-Non, non, tout va bien…

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry récemment ?

_-Qu'est ce ça peut te faire, tu voudrais que je sois veuve, peut-être ?_

-Oui, il va très bien.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux… Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Tu sais, ça m'inquiétait… Le travail d'Auror est très intéressant mais hélas, très dangereux… C'est sur que professeur à Poudlard, c'est quand même moins risqué et au moins, tu es là pour ceux que tu aimes… C'est un gros avantage, il faut avouer…

Ginny, dont la patience commençait à faiblir, répliqua :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va très bien et même si il n'est pas toujours là, je ne me lasserai jamais, jamais d'attendre. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai du travail à l'infirmerie et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu dois être occupé alors, au revoir !

Et elle le laissa là et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son infirmerie.

Voil !!! C'est fini !!!!!!!!! Qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Dites le moi en me rewiewant !!!!

Please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Note de l'auteur _: Oui bon, je sais, l'histoire avance pas des masses, mais bon...

Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard, mais je ne peux pas souvent aller sur mon ordi ces temps ci, et le prochain chapitre risque de prendre pas mal de temps aussi… Je vous en supplie, ne m'en voulez pas !!!!! J'y peux rien !!! Me taper pas !!!!! Taper pas !!!!!!!!!!!!! Pitié !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooonnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aller, bisous à tous !!!!!!! Et rewiews please !!!!!

Tchao !!!!

Line Weasley


End file.
